Return to Angel Grove
by Democable
Summary: Years after the events that reshaped the city of Angel Grove and the rest of the world, a new threat is on the rise but can a group of friends’ band together and defeat this evil like their predecessors before them or are the doomed from the beginning? AU
1. Chapter 1: History Lesson

**Chapter One: History Lesson**

**Time: 2004, same time as Dino Thunder**

He paced the woods lightly, yearning for the feel of the forest under his feet. He smiled as he approached the location given to him, stopping he noticed a man leaning against a tree

"You think you're ready for this" the man asked with a smile.

"You think you can teach me anymore that can be taught" He replied with a grin.

The man kicked off the tree a little and started striding towards him "you always were a fast learner, James"

James sighed lightly "must you call me that, why can't you be like everyone else and call me Jimmy"

The man smiled "okay Jimmy, ready?" he asked.

Jimmy smiled and moved to his fighting stance "as ever" he replied.

The man moved to his own fighting stance and swiftly kicked at Jimmy, he blocked and the sparring fight began for them both.

**Several Hours Later**

Jimmy leaned against a tree, trying to catch his breath; the man smiled as he also caught his breath "9 years I've been training you, I think your ready to move on now with out me"

Jimmy smiled and looked to the man "Thanks Uncle Jason, Thanks"

Jason Scott looked to his nephew and smiled, placing an arm around Jimmy's shoulder and helped him up "Come on you got school in the morning"

Jimmy smiled and followed his uncle to the truck waiting on the other side of the hill.

**Next Day**

"And in other news, the monster attack on Reefside was once again foiled by the Power Rangers, which makes most Angel Grove Citizens and this News Report think back to our days of the Power Rangers…this is Angel 12 News Signing on for the night"

Jason cut off the TV and shook his head, he kept in contact with some of the old rangers as often as he could, he also knew that Tommy was in Reefside and if there was a PR team there, so was he.

Jason couldn't help but chuckle as he though of Tommy back in a Ranger suit "wonder which one he is?" he spoke out loud.

"Wonder which one is who, Uncle Jas" a voice from behind him spoke up; Jason turned around and chuckled "No one Jimmy, Aren't you suppose to in School?"

Jimmy chuckled as he grabbed his backpack. "Out the door now" Jimmy also grabbed the keys to his car and headed off to Angel Grove High.

**Somewhere**

The Shadow paced the room, staring down two other people.

"Mesogog has failed…Rita and Zedd have failed…Master Vile, Mondo, Divatox, Trakeena, Queen Bansheera, Even Dark Specter has ALL FAILED!" His deep voice screamed across the room "THEY ARE TEENAGERS, FRAIL HUMANS AND YET THEY HAVE DEFEATED THE GREATEST IN THE GALAXY…." He calmed a bit.

The other two shivered lightly as their master's voice echoed the hall

"How is this you ask yourselves…it is simple, they were fools and now they are dead or gone fools...but not I...Not Zeltor"

The other two nodded and spoke in unison "Yes My Master"

**AGH: Angel Grove High**

Jimmy yawned as he sat though 2nd block Math a subject he hated with a passion. He looked over and noticed his friend JT sleeping peacefully at his desk, this made Jimmy chuckle. Reaching his foot out he lightly kicked the desk, this also caught the attention of their teacher.

"Mr. Fords would you as to be ever so kind to come up here and explain the formula I just put up for your classmates. You have seemed to have learned it though absorption…or would you rather take the dentition with Mr. Scott there who failed to turn in his homework"

Both JT and Jimmy cursed themselves lightly and just nodded as the class erupted in laugher.

And so began the normal day of high school for them both…


	2. Chapter 2: Study Hall

**Chapter Two: Study Hall**

**AGH: Angel Grove High**

Dean leaned back in his chair as he waited for JT and Jimmy to get out of dentition they so helplessly got themselves into today during 2nd block Math.

"So have the inmates been released yet" A voice came from the left side of Dean, he looked over and saw Jen and Lisa approaching the doors for dentition hall, he chuckled and shook his head "Nope Warden Fallows has not released his prisoners yet"

The Trio chuckled as Jen and Lisa took up the seats next to Dean, looked at her watch Lisa sighed "Does Fallows know what a clock is, it's already five a clock." Jen laughed a bit "Fallows wouldn't know what a clock was if it jumped up and bite him in the ass."

"Well Miss Edwards, for that little remark you can join Mr. Scott and Mr. Fords in here tomorrow then" Adam Fallows stepped out of the room followed by Jimmy and JT who had the look of doom on their faces.

Jen looked down at her boots "Yes, Sir" was her only reply as the group stood up to walk away from the Dentition teacher, Dean smirked slightly as Fallows looked the group over. "How a group of the worst misfits in the entire school could ever possibly get together is beyond me, good day students. With that the 5 students and 1 teacher parted ways.

**AGYC: Angel Grove Youth Center, Gym and Juice**

The five teens walked into the juice bar and sighed. Dean was the first one to speak "You know it's lucky your uncle doesn't know you got…." Dean was interrupted by Jason's extremely loud voice over the speakers "James William Scott, my office now"

The other four teens moaned softly for their friend as he stood up and headed for his Uncle's office. Jason had bought the Youth Center from Jerome Stone a little over 5 years ago, since then he has been in charge of the Youth Center…

Jimmy walked into his uncle's office only to be meet with an apron and wash cloth "for the next 3 weeks you work for me, got it" Jason looked at his nephew. "Dentition on the Second day of semester, not even Bulk and Skull were that crazy, Jimmy." Jimmy sighed as his Uncle refereed to the thorns in his side from his own high school days.

"Now out, you got tables to clean" Jason pointed and followed Jimmy out as he went back to the bar. Jimmy sighed as he waved to his friends as he put the apron on and began busting the tables in the youth center…

**Zeltor's cavern**

"Sina, is it ready?" Zeltor asked his most trusted Lieutenant, the female shock her head with disappointment "nay master it is not, a few more tests are needed"

Zeltor bellowed out his anger "run your tests then, inform me when it is ready." Zeltor stormed out of Sina lab…Sina sighed and returned to her experiment.


	3. Chapter 3: Dino Screams

**Chapter Three: Dino Screams**

**Time: Shortly before the end of Dino Thunder**

**Eltare**

Voldron paced the room gently waiting to hear from his messenger. He sighed lightly; it had been almost 8 years to the day since the power of Zordon had been extinguished and most of the evil had been rid in the galaxy, but now evil was back with a much larger plan.

The young man sprinted into the room and stopped, trying to catch his breath "my…lord…we…have…found…it" he said in a raspy voice. Voldron smiled proudly…it was time once again for their rebirth.

"Wales, ready the package…we're going to earth" Voldron grabbed his own bags and headed for the transport.

**Time: Now: Shortly after the end of Dino Thunder**

Jimmy yawned as he looked over his final exam. His eyes wondered to see Lisa, Dean, JT and Jen all lay their pencils down at the same time, they had finished and he was still on the last question.

"Pencils Down, Everyone Pass your tests forward" His Math teacher explained to the class, Jimmy marked a random answer and laid his pencil down. Passing the test forward just as everyone else did, he waited.

"Dismissed everyone, feel free to leave now, see me tomorrow for your grades" the class cheered and left the room.

Dean laid his hand on Jimmy's shoulder "Relax man, if I can pass it you can too" Jen and Lisa reaffirmed Dean's comments for Jimmy, math was definitely his worst subject in school.

**AGYC: Angel Grove Youth Center, Gym and Juice**

Jason watched on the TV as Jimmy and the group stepped into the youth center, He waved them over to him and pointed towards the TV

"It seems for the last hour or so the creatures have been attacking people and shops all over down town, and yet there is no explanation as to why the attacks have began to happen…but it has many people asking. Where are the Power Rangers?"

Jason turned off the TV and sighed, he had closed up the Youth Center shortly after the attack began to happen. Jimmy looked over to his Uncle as soon as he shut it off "What's up uncle Jas?"

Jason turned and smiled to his nephew "Nothing Jimmy, just thinking about the past that's all." Jason grabbed a rag and moved back to cleaning tables…

**Cavern**

He looked around the extremely large cavern and smiled "This will definitely do for our base of Operations here on earth, Wales begin setting up" Voldron called out to one of his assistants in the cavern.

**Several hours later**

Voldron looked to his assistants and marveled at the cavern now, all the equipment and gear was installed and ready to go, He smiled and moved towards a robot. "Summon the Chosen" The Robot nodded and pressed in the proper commands for transport

**AGYC: Angel Grove Youth Center, Gym and Juice**

Jason turned around to speak to Jimmy about how his test went, but stood there shocked as his nephew and four friends disappeared in an array of multi-color beams.

"Aw Man, talk about deja-vu"


	4. Chapter 4: Dino Beginning

**Chapter Four: Dino Beginning**

**Cavern**

The four teens landed hard onto the stone floor of the cavern, each standing weakly and looking around. JT spoke first "So…Dean man…what you got for us?" Jen shook her head at JT, claiming Dean as the science geek "We're in a cave JT." Lisa looked around and felt the walls lightly "and a dark one at that" Dean on the other hand was pondering something else entirely…like how they got to the cave in the first place….

**Different Part of the Cavern**

"They have arrived in the southern portion of the chamber, sir" the robot told Voldron, the youthful man nodded and watched them move on the screen "Shall I give them help?" Wales asked him, Voldron shook his head "Let this be their first test, they must make it here to us" Wales nodded and turned back to the machine he was working on…."They are almost complete, Sire" Voldron nodded "I expect them done by the time the children arrive." The Alien nodded and returned to work.

**Cavern**

Jimmy led his friends though the tunnels, Dean had already determined that they we're in tunnels and not just a cave. "Hold up guys" JT called to his friends, something wasn't right and he knew it…there was something odd about this portion of the tunnels

"What's up JT" Lisa asked him as she sat down on a pile of something, lightly was coming into the room from a small hole in the roof, giving just enough to move by but that was it, the group's visibility was limited severely. Jen sat next to Lisa as the boys began to brainstorm over there current predicament. "We need more light"

Jimmy pointed out, Lisa smiled lightly and began to rummage though her purse, and Dean noticed this. "Lisa this is no time to put on…" he was cut off as Lisa lit the Zippo lighter in her hand "Mom always did say be prepared" the group chuckled lightly as they looked around.

Jen sighed lightly and laid back, her body beginning to tire some; her arm reached over and laid down onto another pile of some kind, rummaging around it, she grabbed a hold of the thing and brought to her face. She squinted to see what it was…..then screamed with all her lungs "OH HOLY HELL" She jumped off the pile she was on and stood in the middle of the room, the boys looked at her like she was crazy.

Dean moved over to her and tried to calm her down "Breath Jen, Breath, relax, calm down…what is it, what scared you" Jean couldn't speak, she just pointed to the pile where she picked up the object, Jimmy and JT moved to where she was pointing, Lisa handed Jimmy the lighter as he moved past her…

"Holy hell is right" JT chuckled as he and Jimmy looked over the pile of animal bones and rotted meat still on them. "Well I guess that explains the smell" JT quirked to Jimmy, just chuckling Jimmy reached for what looked like a leg bone, wrapping some sort of material he found near it around the bone, he set it on fire and handed the lighter back to Lisa "Well looks like someone has been playing WoW too long". Jimmy moved away from the group and headed down another tunnel

Dean and JT chuckled as the followed torch bearing Jimmy behind Jen and Lisa, who was still trying to calm her down after the fright fest she just had. They noticed Jimmy had stopped at the mouth of what looked like another cave, moving up beside him they all laid in shock….the cavern was huge, machines everywhere, whirling and moving as if the cave itself was alive with power….then a voice snapped them out of the awe ness of the room.

"Welcome….Power Rangers"


	5. Chapter 5: A Power Change

**Chapter Five: A Power Change**

**Cavern**

"Welcome….Power Rangers"

The five teens stood in awe once again, this man in front of them, not much older then what Jimmy's uncle looked like, just called them power rangers….Dean slowly lifted Jimmy's and JT's jaws off the ground "I'm sorry mister but you got the wrong people, we're not power rangers, they are over in Reefside"

Voldron could not help but laugh a bit, looking over them. They did seem like nothing teens, but each one of them was chosen for a reason. He motioned for them to follow him; Dean looked at the group "well" Jimmy shook his head "This dude is whacked, been living in this cave for too long" JT nodded his head in agreement, but Jen and Lisa had already moved away to follow the man. Dean shrugged and followed the girls.

Voldron lead them to a small enclosed circle. "Please, stand here, backs to each other" He looked the teens over and wondered if he had made the right choice with them, at lease he knows he made the right choice with the red ranger. Voldron looked at Jimmy and sighed inwardly.

Jen looked to the man then to the rest of the group, stepping into the circle first she faced away from them, Lisa followed her friend, with was followed by Dean, then JT and finally Jimmy. JT chuckled lightly "Well, It could be worst, he could trap us" suddenly the outer ring of the circle they were in jumped out of the ground and locked them inside it, Dean shook his head "Had to open your mouth didn't you JT" Jen sighed….a voice echoed in the room. "Behold, your past Rangers" the walls lit up with images and sounds of pasted rangers….each teen was amazed as they watched their respective predecessor battle and live there lives…but none was as surprised as Jimmy as he realized why he was chosen for this……..his own uncle was the Original Red Ranger.

**Zeltor's cavern**

Zeltor exited his personal room and stomped across the bay, he watched as his monster attacked the city's downtown, but had to be recalled due to a flux in its power.

"SINAAAAAAAA" he snarled, the women shuttered lightly and turned around "Yes My Master?" She asked quietly. Zeltor looked at her "We have a problem" Sina sighed lightly "Yes Sire I know, I am working on the power flux of our creatures" Zeltor laid his hand on her shoulder and frowned "Your monsters right now are not my concern right now, a different kind of problem has arrived"

A third voice steeped out of the shadows "Allow me to take care of this problem my lord" Zeltor looked to the shadows "No, my friend. This is a problem to use all. The little imp of a brat named Voldron has arrived on Earth….and has selected his do goodies for Rangers"

The voice spoke again "The Rangers shall be no match for you my lord, let me take them out for us now, while there is still time" the creature snarled some, Zeltor chuckled "You are not ready, nor is the world ready for your return my friend, but soon…..But soon"

**Cavern**

The wall around them slide down as Voldron stood before them. He smiled lightly too them, Lisa looked at him and pondered lightly "But the Dino Rangers defeated Mesogog." The others agreed with her, JT piped in "Besides, not like there is anything else for us to worry about" Voldron shook his head lightly "Evil is like a Hydra, cut off one head and another grows back, there will always be another villain waiting in the shadows at his chance for a crack at this world or the universe"

Jimmy stood there and listened but his mind was elsewhere, the images he saw we're too much for him, his own flesh and blood a ranger….like he is now, he saw what his uncle went though and finally made the connections from his youth to now….it was his turn…his destiny to fill the spot his Uncle once held.

"I'll Do It" he spoke out, the others looked at Jimmy in shock, they didn't expect him to be the first to claim the responsibility that was being handed to them now….Dean nodded "I'm in too." JT looked at his friends and shrugged "What do we have to lose" Jen smiled. "Besides the fate of the free world, not much" Finally Lisa nodded lightly "we do what we must sometime".

Voldron smiled "Excellent…then allow me to give you these" and as if he was listening in the background, another man exited the shadows, carrying with him 5 devices. "First allow me to introduce myself. My Name is Voldron; I am an alien from the planet Eltar. It is the home planet of the being that guided the Original Rangers from your planet, his name was Zordon."

Each teen listened carefully to what Voldron had to say…there thoughts now what they had really gotten themselves into now. Voldron took up one of the devices "the man next to me is named Wales, he is also from Eltar..." he handed the first device to JT "JT, you shall be the Neo Mastodon, its Wisdom, Strength and Memory shall never leave you" JT nodded and took the device.

Voldron took the next one and stepped in front of Lisa "Your Grace, charm and beauty have earned you the right to bear the Neo Pterodactyl. May her Swiftness, Cunning and Grace guild your hand in battle" Lisa blushed lightly as she took the device, Voldron took the 3rd one and moved in front of Dean. "The power of Neo Triceratops is yours Dean, its intelligence and stamina is no match for those around you, may its powers lead you greatly." Dean smiled and took the device.

Voldron nodded and took the 4th device from the pillow Wales was carrying them on "Jennifer, your agility, speed and swiftness in both battle and life have earned you the right to bare the mantle of the Neo Sabertooth Tiger. A powerful ally you have gained this day, may it teach you all she can" Jen nodded lightly and took the device, letting the smile slowly creep across her face.

Voldron took the 5th and final device and stood in front of Jimmy "Young James, You shall bare the power of the Neo Tyrannosaurus, A power passed down though the ages. May his power, Strength and knowledge and fighting skills lead you on the right path" Jimmy like Jen just nodded, his mind wondered back to his Uncle wondering what he said when he got his ranger power…

Voldron smiled "Welcome to the age of the Neo Dino Rangers"


	6. Chapter 6: Footsteps of Terror

**Chapter Six: Footsteps of Terror**

**AGYC: Angel Grove Youth Center, Gym and Juice One Week Later**

Jimmy had entered the youth center with one thing on his mind…..to ask that burning question. But of course, he and his friends had been avoiding not only the Juice Bar but also there family and other friends. For the last week they have been entering the cavern after school or respective work…no not just a cavern now, what did Voldron call it, oh yes their Command Center. Of course each one of them, got there ass whooped by Wales as he and Voldron thought them how to use there powers and new found skills as teammates.

A wet rag hit Jimmy in the face as his Uncle came from behind the bar "Something on your mind, you normally see that one coming" Jason asked his Nephew, knowing slightly why he didn't catch it, hell he was like that as well when he first learned of his ranger powers. Jimmy smiled and sat down at one of the tables "Uncle Jas…can we talk" Jason smiles and sat across from his nephew "what's up"

Jimmy took a deep breath "I saw something thing about a week ago, something that got me thinking..." He paused and looked at his Uncle "….Were you a power ranger" Jason looked down and then out to the empty Youth Center "Why do you want to know" He looked back as his nephew and knew he was right, Jimmy and the others had been chosen as the new team. Jimmy looked at his uncle with a bit of curiosity "Just asking that's all, no real reason" Jason chuckled and shook his head, standing up he headed for the back room. Jimmy watched as his uncle walked away, slightly confirming and yet denying it all at the same time. Jimmy just smiled.

**Zeltor's cavern**

Zeltor sat upon his center chair and stared at a screen that was set up in the center chamber of his home, on it was Angel Grove. Sina entered the chamber from a side door, she had a smile on her face, behind her followed a creature, its body slim, but built, small born horns protruded from her skull, her long flowing blood red hair slung down to the ground. On her left hip a sword, her right a small flute. She smiled to Zeltor as Sina spoke "My Master, I present to you Nafearia" Zeltor stood up and examined her more, the black armor spun like web around her body, the gauntlets made of flesh. Zeltor smiled to Sina "Impressive my Pet, but can she…" Zeltor was caught off guard as Nafearia leg swiped onto the ground, her sword at his throat. Zeltor smiled up to the woman.

Sina looked down at her master on the ground and smiled inwardly, exactly where she liked him, at her feet "Yes She can master…" Zeltor nodded and rose of the ground "Then send to Angel Grove…it is time Voldron's Rangers got a taste of terror" Sina nodded and moved away with Nafearia.

**AGYC: Angel Grove Youth Center, Gym and Juice**

Jimmy and his friends entered the youth center with another day of training gone by, each of them tired and worn out from their daily work out. Jason chuckled lightly knowing the pain they felt after each work out and battle of his own. He handed them each a bottle of water.

Dean cracked his neck "God why does Wales have to kick our ass every time we work out with him" JT gave Dean a look and motioned his head to Jason who was leaning over the bar of the youth center. Jen and Lisa just faked a smile. Jimmy ignored them all and downed the bottle of water.

JT looked over to Jason "Thanks for the waters Mr. Scott" Jason nodded and looked to Jimmy, he knew each of them were rangers now when there wardrobe was beginning to become color coated. Jason smiled and just handed them each another bottle of water.

A small beeping sound began blaring out of each teen's wrist watch, Jason smiled and turned his back to them as he headed off into his office, knowing the privacy they needed, all he could think of was, who was they're Zordon. Jimmy shook his head as his Uncle moved off; he turned to face his friends, "Go ahead Voldron."

The familiar voice of Voldron came out of the communicators "Rangers the day I have feared has happened, two monsters have been detected in downtown Angel Grove, report there immediately" Jimmy nodded, he looked to the others, each with a look of confidence yet fear on their faces "Guess this is the day then isn't it guys." Each one nodded.

Each teen reached around their backs and drew out their morphers; holding them out.

JT held his out first and yelled out "Neo Mastodon Power"

Lisa was next "Neo Pterodactyl Power"

She was followed by Dean "Neo Triceratops Power"

Jen smiled and held hers out "Neo Sabertooth Tiger Power"

Jimmy nodded to all of them "Neo Tyrannosaurus Power"

The sound of lighting and thunder erupted from the morphers as each teen was sucked into a stream of colored light, disappearing from sight. Jason smiled as he stood in the door way of his office.

"A New Team, A new generation"


	7. Chapter 7: A Sound of Thunder

**Chapter Seven: A Sound of Thunder**

**Downtown Angel Grove**

The five beams of colored light landed in the center of downtown Angel Grove, people were all running and screaming trying to escape from something or someone. JT looked around "Man, what could do some much damage" Dean shook his head "What ever it is, we're going to have to face it" Lisa sighed "I guess so"

Jimmy heard the sounds of laughter and darted off into a sprint; running towards the sound, the others noticed and followed behind him. The five teens halted around a corner and were greeted by 5 blast of some sort of lighting, each barely missing them.

"That was a warning shot Rangers" the creature smiled sadistically to the teens "the next one won't be" She smiled and held back her sword along her left shoulder. A second voice came from their right side "Allow me to introduce ourselves Rangers" the second lady moved slowly to the first creature lady "This lovely beauty of evil here is called Nafearia. Can you guess that her specialty is" the second lady just smiled.

Jimmy sneered "doesn't matter what her specialty is, your harming innocent people and we can't let you do that" JT stepped up next to him "Yeah, don't you know who we are" Jen, Lisa and Dean stepped up also. Lisa chuckled "we're the power rangers"

Nafearia laughed "More like Power Punks" She slung out her sword and screamed "BOOM BLADE" the sword spat a very large fireball with speed unseen by each ranger, striking them directly in the chest. The blast flung them back into a near by building with incredible speed and strength, knocking them each to the ground. Nafearia laughed again as did the second woman. "Like I said, Power Punks"

Jimmy raised up onto his feet "like that hurt" though he was lying; it had hurt like hell, much more then Wales's workouts with them. Jimmy clinched his fist and threw his hands out "Power Sword" the blade suddenly appeared in his hands, he smiled behind the helmet. Striking a fighting stance he began racing towards Nafearia, who only laughed. The second woman did also "destroy this child, Nafearia and bring me his head" Nafearia nodded "My Pleasure Mistress" and kicked off her left leg, speeding towards the red ranger.

The two blades connected with a loud and audible ping, Jimmy swung the power sword again striking at the blocking blade, Nafearia laughed again at the young ranger as she swung back parrying his attack "Impressive for a child" Jimmy took the blunt force of her swing as it reeled him back some "You ain't seen nothing yet" He leaped forward into the air and brought his blade down in a vertical swing, Nafearia reached up but it was too late she missed the attack. Jimmy's blade dug deep into her armor, she reached up and kicked him off her, his blade flying from his hands.

Nafearia clutched her shoulder where the Red Ranger's blade cut though her armor and impacted on her skin "Cursed Ranger, you will pay for that" Jimmy looked up as he picked up the Power Sword "You want a piece of me Nafearia, you can have it" Dean and the others had finally gotten over to Jimmy "as well as the rest of us" Nafearia chuckled and smiled "Five Rangers, Five heads….My Master will be pleased…but not today" Nafearia reached across her chest and disappeared in a cloud of gold smoke.

Dean waved the smoke from in front of his face "So do we count that as a win or a lose" Lisa winced as the pain in her shoulder returned "that was defiantly a draw Dean" Jen nodded as she braced herself off of JT. Jimmy was paying more attention to something else, JT noticed this "yo J-Man what's on your mind" Jimmy looked back and shook his head. "Nothing JT, nothing at all" He turned on his heel "come on lets get back to the Command Center and get patched up." The five teens straightened up and locked their hands around the morphers now on their belts, each one now disappearing in a ray of colored light.

**Zeltor's cavern**

Zeltor growled lightly but yet smiled lizard like "Your creature proved useful Sina" the woman was on one knee in front of him, her head lowered "But she did not defeat the Rangers, Master" Zeltor laughed "No she did not, but she did allow me to note their strengths in battle. Perhaps after she is healed we will send her back into action"

The Voice exited the shadows "Allow me to have what is mine Master" it sneered. Zeltor shook his head "They are not ready for you. Now Silence your tongue" the creature nodded and slipped back further into the shadows. Sina rose off her knee and stood beside Zeltor "He is getting restless Master" Zeltor nodded and moved away from her.

Zeltor stood in front of series of lesser creatures, each in a different color adorned with a Z in the middle of their chest (OOC Note: They look like the Ghouls from "Trakeena Revenge" PRLR Episode with Zedd's putty center plate) "My Golems you shall accompany Nafearia on her next attack on Angel Grove." Each of the creatures nodded and silently stood there.

**Command Center: aka the Cavern**

Jimmy winced as Wales wrapped his ribs; he had broken 3 of them in the fight against Nafearia. He looked over to Dean and JT who we're goofing around a bit, and then he looked to Jen and Lisa who we're gossiping about something. "Voldron who was that anyway"

The Eltarian watched a blurry screen that stood off to the side of the main consoles; on it was the sword fight between Jimmy and Nafearia, Jimmy winced as he saw the fight being replayed, the others had already stood behind him to watch it as well. Voldron spoke up "the creature you were fighting was named Nafearia, a demon capable of using your fears against you rangers" Dean chuckled and winced at the same time "I would say we know her already" Lisa and Jen nodded "Yeah we do, what about Crazy Chic two there" Lisa asked as she pointed out on the screen, Voldron sighed lightly "Her name is Sina and she is top lieutenant and chief scientist to Lord Zeltor"

JT raised an eyebrow, Dean looked confused slightly "Lord Zeltor" Voldron moved away from the rangers and stood in front of a com panel, he tapped out some commands, the screen changed from Jimmy's fight to the profile image of a human, but not, he was almost lizard like. (OOC Note: He is not another form of Mesogog, think Dr. Hinelar from Denji Sentai Megaranger aka PRIS save from the ugly looking haircut he had)

"Lord Zeltor, a villain who arrived on earth around the same time as Lord Zedd, except unlike Zedd he decided not to have his presence known to anyone. Rumor has it he was the left hand to Dark Specter" JT held his hand up "Dark Who" he asked quietly. Voldron tapped out a few more commands, the screen split into as the second picture came up "Dark Specter, Warlord and Galactic Bad Guy, was destroyed when one of his Lower Generals betrayed him and basically shoot in him the back with a super weapon that was capable of destroying the earth." Dean nodded as they all listened "I remember this, it was the final battle that set the stage for Terra Venture"

Voldron nodded "That is correct Dean, with Earth suffering from a very large battle your leaders decided to possibly look for a new home…" Voldron was cut off as alarms blared though out the room. He sighed. The screen changed to an image of Downtown Angel Grove "Nafearia has returned rangers" Jimmy tilted his head to the side "who's she got with her now" Voldron took a better look at the screen "Zeltor's Golems be careful rangers, they are expectably strong and will not be easily defeated.

Jimmy nodded "Guess it's time again guys..." he griped his morpher "Back to action"


	8. Chapter 8: A Sound of Thunder Part 2

**Chapter Eight: A Sound of Thunder Pt 2**

**Downtown Angel Grove**

Nafearia laughed as the golems smashed more cars around on the streets. She smiled as one of the golems pointed upward at the five beams of light streaking across the sky "Took them long enough." Nafearia looked to where they landed "Golems destroy them" the golems nodded and speed off towards the Rangers.

Dean saw them first "Guys we got company and they ain't bringing chips and dip" Jen laughed "Well let's show'em the exit then" Lisa and JT nodded then looked to Jimmy, JT spoke up "Well boss man, what do you say" Jimmy smiled once again under his helmet "Let's show them the power of Dino then…..Power Sword" the blade once again appeared in his hands as Jimmy shifted into his fighting stance.

Dean smiled and held out his hands "Power Staff" the 5 foot long blue quarter staff appeared in his hands; each end had a trident on it, He spun it around his back and shifted into his fighting stance. The golems stopped about 20 feet from the rangers and tilted their heads to the side. JT slide out next to Dean, his hands also held out. "Power Axe" A black looking one sided battle axe appeared in JT's hands, he smiled under the helmet and swung the axe around.

Lisa and Jen ran towards the three men of the group, shifting on their right feet both girls went airborne and called out "Power Sais, Power Bow" the weapons appeared in the girls hands. Lisa drew back on the cord of the bow, an energy bolt suddenly appeared; she smiled and let the arrow fly. Jen crossed her Sais and let loose an energy bolt like Lisa, each bolt landed in front of the golems and exploded in pink and yellow smoke. The blast sent the golems flying backwards. Each girl landed in front of their male counterparts, raising up and striking their fighting stance

Nafearia snarled as she looked at the golems on the ground "Get up you fools, finish these children off" the golems obeyed her commands and raised up, as they did they drew out small short swords from their cloaks, each moved off to face a Rangers. Nafearia smiled and watched her Master's golems engage the rangers, sadly even after their earlier battle each ranger was holding their own especially the red ranger, she smiled her eyes transfixed on the Red Ranger as he fought 5 golems on his own. Nafearia screamed and rushed into battle, her target the Red Ranger.

Jimmy saw the attack coming from his left side, he kicked the golem on his left upward, and then twirled his body in a kick, sending the golem flying into Nafearia, she only smiled and sliced the golem in half, its body turning into rocks and clattering onto the ground. Jimmy raised his blade up to block her attack, Nafearia swung in low. But it was stopped by a blue trident, Nafearia looked up to see the Blue Ranger shaking his head, Dean chuckled "Now, let's play a little 2 on 1" He shifted his weight sending Nafearia and her sword upward. Jimmy patted Dean on the shoulder "if you were any slower I would have been half the man I am now" Dean spotted Nafearia's second attack coming it, this time Jimmy blocked it. She swung back around but her attack was stopped by a single yellow sai "How about we make this game 3 on 1" Jen smiled under her helm to the boys.

Nafearia backed away slowly and looked about; the golems assigned to her were now lying in rock piles on the streets. The Pink and Black Rangers had joined up with the Red, Blue and Yellow. "So you want to make the game more interesting do you Rangers. Well then let us make it a bigger game" She raised both her arms into the air and screamed.

**Zeltor's Cavern**

Zeltor watched the battle and smiled, waving his hand lightly to the side of him. A miniature portal opened up in midair, Zeltor shifted his weight and tossed what looked like a small bomb into it. "GROW NAFEARIA GROW" He screamed out, Sina stood in the shadows with only a smile on her face.

**DT Angel Grove**

At the same time Nafearia screamed her loudest a portal opened, being unseen to the Rangers themselves, the mini bomb exploded above her head. Nafearia was enclosed in smoke and gas, each ranger backing up from her. The gas and smoke only grew larger as did Nafearia. The five teens looked skyward. JT spoke up "Man this game just got a whole lot bigger indeed."

**Command Center**

Voldron smiled as he watched Nafearia grow, he pressed a button on the console his voice amplified into the headphones of each rangers helmet "Rangers it is time; Time to call upon the power of your Zords."

**DT Angel Grove**

Jimmy nodded "you heard the man people let's do it" each nodded back to their leader, they shifted their weight and threw their hands to the sky and in perfect unison called out "WE NEED DINOZORD POWER NOW"

**Somewhere**

Rising from an Icy snow land, a giant black Mastodon raced across the ice banks, snow blowing from its trunk as it trumpeted its way to victory.

Rising out of a volcano and soaring through the sky, the mighty Pterodactyl screamed its way towards the Rangers.

Riding through the hills of a barren desert the Triceratops reared its head back and let out a cry of battle, speeding towards its owner.

Speeding out of the jungle and running at top speeds the Sabertooth Tiger, roared its way to battle, hearing the call of its master.

Rising from the molten lava; the dinosaur beast that is known as the Tyrannosaurus let loose a deafening roar that could be heard though out the world. Heeding its owners call for help and for battle.

**DT Angel Grove**

The sounds of giants could be heard thought out Angel Grove; Jimmy looked up as he saw the Zords entering town. JT nodded as he looked on at the Mastodon, Jen and Lisa smiled like crazy under their helms at the Sabertooth Tiger and Pterodactyl, Dean smiled also noticing the Triceratops. Jimmy broke their moment of awe "Time to step it up guys" and with that he jumped to the sky landing on the shoulder of the Tyrannosaurus, slipping inside its cockpit. He smiled "Tyrannosaurus Battle Ready." He listened for the others "Mastodon locked cocked and ready to rock" JT called out. He was followed by Dean "Triceratops All systems are a go, J-man" Jimmy nodded. "Pterodactyl soaring the skies and ready for a fight" Lisa replied. "Sabertooth Tiger ready for the hunt" was Jen's reply to the all clear.

Jimmy nodded "Alright people, let's pull'em together" JT gave the thumbs up and spoke out, "Forming Arms and Torso" Jimmy gave the thumbs up back. Outside the Mastodon and the Tyrannosaurus began shifting into the arms and torso of the massive Megazord. Dean and Jen replied to them in unison. "Forming Feet and Legs" Their Zords shifted around and connected to the end of the Mastodon, the blasters on its back lifted the zord upward into the air, standing it up. Pterodactyl flew in from behind, shifted its weight and closed its wings as it connected to the front of the Megazord. Finally Jimmy shouted out as each ranger joined him in the center cockpit of the Megazord "And I'll form the Head" the front of the Megazord shifted out as the jaws of Tyrannosaurus moved downward into their holding spot, the horns came around and locked into place.

Each of the teens yelled in unison "Megazord Battle Mode Online"


	9. Chapter 9: A Sound of Thunder Part 3

**Chapter Nine: A Sound of Thunder Pt 3**

**DT Angel Grove**

Nafearia laughed as she gripped her sword "aw look the rangers have a toy" She smiled and sprinted towards the Megazord, her blade in the air. She swung it down hard; she smiled her eyes looked upward, the blade had been caught between the Megazords hands. The giant machine simply pushed her away. Nafearia frowned then growled lightly, backing away she chuckled. Drawing the sword back she slung it hard and fast at the Megazord "BOOM BARAGE" She yelled out as the blade boomeranged around the giant zord, finally after looping 3 times it shot skyward, turned into a yellow glowing missile and flung itself at the Megazord, striking hard and fast. The missile exploded on the exterior of the zord, toppling it over onto the ground. Nafearia laughed as she caught her sword.

Inside the cockpit of the Megazord, panels exploded and sparked, scorching the rangers inside their own suits. Jimmy grimaced and pulled tightly to the right on the controls of massive zord "Jen, Dean I need your help, we need to get the Megazord back on its feet" Jen and Dean nodded and yanked on their controls also. JT and Lisa looked on, and then grabbed their controls to help stabilize the Megazord. Jimmy looked out the visor of the Megazord; under his helmet he cursed himself lightly. He had seen the recordings, read all the reports in the Command Center. He knew how to handle it but for some reason it was not helping him.

JT slung his controls to block the incoming attack from Nafearia, Lisa did the same. Jen looked over to Jimmy, then to Dean and nodded. Dean pulled back on his controls and hard kicked Nafearia back, inside the cockpit they heard her "So the toy has bite" JT brought the right arm up to block Nafearia next attack. He looked at Jimmy "Jimmy, snap to man we ain't doing no good with you in Lala land" but Jimmy didn't hear him, he was in his own little world, running the same thing over and over…..

Nafearia smiled as she backed away from the Megazord, she laughed out loud. "What's the matter Rangers, having control issues from leader boy" She slung her sword around again, this time striking the Megazord in the side sending it flying and landing on its side. She ran up to it and kicked it hard, this time sending it flying backwards. She crackled again as she watched the Megazord struggle to get up. She decided to intensive her mental attack on the Red Ranger feeding off his fear.

**Spirt World**

Jimmy looked around the sky was dark and the ground covered in smoke, for some reason everything looked as if it had a red tint to it, there was no trees, no buildings, no nothing just him. That was until someone stepped from the shadows. "What is the matter Neo Red Ranger, afraid of someone, maybe me?" Jimmy moved into a fighting stance as did the man…no, he was no man he was the Original Red Ranger, Jimmy's own uncle Jason Scott.

The ghost Red Ranger stuck his fighting pose; Jimmy had seen it before it was the same one that came before his ass kicking from the hands of his uncle. But not this time, Jimmy would change all that. The GRR (Ghost Red Ranger) sprang forward, striking out, Jimmy blocked it, the attacks came faster then those of his uncles but then again Jimmy had felt these attacks while Jason was a human not the Red Ranger. Jimmy answered the call of the attacks with his own, that was until a massive kick sent him reeling backwards.

The GRR laughed "What's the Red Ranger, or should I say James, face it you will never live up to my name, never be better. All you are; is a shadow, a fragment of the true power I posses…YOU….ARE….NOTHING" Jimmy screamed out and attacked the GRR, calling out the power sword as he did so. Jimmy spun around, raising the blade above his head and slicing the GRR right on the neck straight down to under his right arm. Then he was blinded by white light.

**DT Angel Grove**

Jimmy shock his head as he watched Nafearia second kick come to the side of the Megazord, he smiled as he grabbed the controls and seemingly rolled the Megazord out of the way of the kick, yanking hard on the controls the Megazord jumped to its feet. Jen screamed "What the hell was that" the remaining three stared at Jimmy "sorry guys seems I learned the hard way what Nafearia's true power is…..time to end that power"

Jimmy tossed his hand towards the sky "I call upon the power of the Mega Sword" the teens looked out of the cockpit as lighting struck the now extend Megazord arm, the flash came quick in it's wake a very large and thick long sword was being held by the Megazord. The fight teens smiled to each other and as if a tiny voice inside their heads told them exactly want to say, each of the five extended their right arms, and in a perfect slice bought the arm downward diagonally. Their voices in unison once again "MEGA SWORD, POWER STRIKE"

Nafearia tried to backpedal but it was too late, the massive blade exploded in white light blinding her temporarily she threw her hands up to cover her eyes. The blade came down striking her shoulder and slicing thought her body, it's tip landed on the ground and Nafearia exploded in a giant yellow fireball, the massive zord turned on it's heels and brought the sword down into the sheath waiting on it's back.

Jimmy smiled and nodded to each of his friends, their first zord battle has started off badly but ended the way it will always had…with them winning. JT and Jen laid their hands on Jimmy's shoulders, Lisa wrapped hers around Jimmy's left arm, and Dean just smiled under his helmet. They had a long way to go, but they were going to make that journey as friends and as Power Rangers.

**AGYC: Angel Grove Youth Center, Gym and Juice**

Jason smiled as he watched the fight from the roof of the Youth Center "man them were the days" he spoke out loud to no one, deep down he felt the tug, the urge to use it one more time, maybe spare Ranger to Ranger against his nephew, but he knew that the no defunct morpher only had so much power. He risked a lot in his last Morph when he and the other Red Rangers defeated the last of the Machine Empire on Earth's moon, but it was a great rush, granted he spent a week laying in bed getting over it but it was worth it.

Jason turned and left the roof. Unseeing the shadow that was watching in, unknowing of what ideas ran though it's head…"Soon Jason…Soon I will have that which is mine"


	10. Chapter 10: Dragon Cries

**Chapter Ten: Dragon Cries**

**Outer Angel Grove, Mountains Area 9 Months Later**

"Now remind me again why we are here" the young man asked the older one who looked around the rocks as if he was looking for something, he stood up and took the sunglasses off his face "because your about to learn some history Connor, for starters, kick that rock to your left" Connor raised an eyebrow and kicked the rock to the left of him, it rolled backwards and stopped. "And that did what Doctor O"

Doctor Tommy Oliver laughed and sat down on a set of rocks as he looked up at the former Red Dino Thunder ranger "you might want to either sit down or hang on to something" Connor stared blankly at his teacher and the former Black Dino Thunder ranger "What do you mean…" Connor was cut off as the ground rumbled and fell out from under them; Tommy smiled as Connor screamed for his life.

**Command Center**

Wales slowly came around the corner, he held in his hands a piece of an object that could help them in their fight against Zeltor, Voldron looked up from his chair "Ah good you have it, well let's see it Wales" Wales smiled and sat the object down on the table "It's only a piece of it sir, but it proves it is still in the previous location…unforgently my scans have detected two humanoids at the location"

Voldron nodded lightly, not many knew what was at the coordinates, so either someone discovered it by accident or a former ranger was at the location. He sighed lightly and looked to Voldron "Zeltor hasn't attacked in a month….do you think we should take this time to check it out" he asked Wales, the large Eltarian man nodded "it would seem the best time but it would also give Zeltor the opening he would need to try and defeat the rangers" Voldron nodded "Very well then, we wait" Wales picked up the object and left the room

**Underground**

Connor stood up and swept the dust off his cloths, the room as littered with cobwebs and dust, he looked over to Tommy who was now on his feet looking though a box marked -Command Center- "Um Doctor O, where are we exactly" Tommy holding a weird pot turned around and looked at Connor "We are basement of what use to be the Command Center, the Original Power Rangers base of operations" he set the pot down and began to rummage though another box, Connor sighed and leaned against a wall.

"What exactly are you looking for anyway" Connor asked the older ranger, who must have defiantly used this place when he was younger, Tommy held up a box and smiled "Found it…" he moved toward a small door and pressed on it's side, opening up to reveal a ladder leading upward "Come on Connor we're done here" Connor sighed and followed his teacher up the ladder and wondered what exactly was Doctor Oliver looking for anyway.

**AGYC: Angel Grove Youth Center, Gym and Juice**

Jason jumped back as the box was slammed down on the bar, not paying much attention he was a bit startled as a voice spoke out "Oh come on Jase it's just a box" Jason looked at the man across from him, a smile spread across his face "well look what the cat dragged back" He high fived the older man.

Tommy smiled "Sup Bro, heard you owned the Juice Bar now" Jason nodded, the smile still on his face, his eyes drifted over to the box "That's not what I think it is, is it" Tommy nodded and pulled a picture out of the box, he handed it over to Jason, who laughed "Man we did we ever look that dorky" Tommy laughed "Yeah we did" Jason noticed the younger man approach the bar "Can I help you" Connor looked at the man on the other side of the bar "coke please" Jason nodded and turned to get Connor's drink.

Jimmy entered the Youth Center with JT and Dean, each laughing at one of their past battles. Jimmy noticed his uncle at the bar laughing also, Jimmy stopped about half way to the bar when he realized who the other man his uncle was laughing with was "Either I'm dreaming or this is a sight for sore eyes" JT and Dean chuckled. Jason looked to his Nephew and friends as Tommy and Connor turned around, Tommy looked back to Jason "That's not who I think it is, is it" Jason nodded with a smile as Tommy moved across and slapped Jimmy on the shoulder "Sup Pip squeak" Jimmy laughed a bit at the nick name from his youth "Sup, Mighty Mouse" Tommy laughed and grabbed the young man into a side headlock dragging him back to his Uncle. JT and Dean followed, they stood opposite of Jimmy and Tommy.

JT looked across and smiled "McKnight" Connor looked back and smiled also "Fords" Jimmy looked at JT as Tommy looked to Connor "You two know each other" JT chuckled "Only from the Soccer field, heard you blew your Pros shot" Connor grimaced lightly but smiled "Heard you blew your football shot" JT jerked forward as Jimmy and Dean held him back at the same time Connor jerked forward also a hand coming from around Tommy held him back. Connor looked at the hand and noticed Trent standing there holding him back, behind Trent stood Kira and Ethan, next to them was Lisa and Jen. Jen chuckled "should we let you boys play" She pointed to the workout mats behind her "The ring is over there" JT calmed down and back away, Dean laughed lightly. Tommy smiled "glad you guys could make it, didn't think Trent here knew the way to AG" Trent smiled half heartily and patted the older man on the shoulder "Don't worry Doctor O, kinda hard to not know of Angel Grove especially in our line of work"

Dean moved around the bar and started to fix some smoothies for Jen and Lisa, who with Kira and Ethan had settled up to bar, handed them the drinks as Jason and Tommy moved to the back office for more privacy from the younger generation. Dean sat down the drinks and looked at Trent "and what line of work is that" Trend smiled and laughed a bit "Saving the World from the evil forces of darkness" the five neo rangers quietly looked over to Trent as Jimmy raised and eyebrow.

Tommy watched the 9 of them interact from Jason's office, it felt strange being back here after so many years but he had to let Jason know. Turning around he sat down "You know it's still there after all these years, even after Divatox's attack on it" Jason nodded "So is this why you came back bro, to tell me the Power Chamber is still around" Tommy smiled then frowned lightly "About a week ago, I got an email from someone saying the past would come back to haunt me. Anonymous email of course so what do I do, I crank up the car drive about a hundred miles and climb into the mountains" Jason chuckled and stood up, he walked over to the two way mirror, watching the 9 teens in the main part of the youth center. "You find anything there anyway" Tommy stood up and joined him, he sighed heavily.

"Jason…someone stole the Green Dragon Power Coin"


	11. Chapter 11: Dragon Tears

**Chapter Eleven: Dragon Tears**

**Angel Grove 10 years earlier**

She dodged left, the blow came hard into her face sending her reeling backwards. She landed hard on her back; the other kids laughed her attacker smiled. "What's wrong pretty pink, big sis not here to help you now is she" Christina slowly rose to her feet and wiped the blood coming from her lip off. Her attacker…no more like tormentor laughed at her, no matter what Christina did, Kelly was older, bigger and meaner then her. And that allowed her to pick on the younger kids. Christina sighed lightly, it also didn't matter that her older sister was teaching her karate as well her boyfriend who Christina sorta liked but there was something about the older boy that made her shiver when he was near her.

Kelly pushed the younger girl back onto her bottom, this time mounting her and proceeded to as they say lay waste to her face, Christina tried to block as many as the punches as she could but most of the damage was already done. Kelly laughed as she punched Christina more and more in the face that was until she was ripped off the girl by the school's resource officer. Some of Christina's friends who arrived with the police officer helped her up and carried her to the school nurse.

The nurse dabbed a cotton ball over her left eye, it was swollen and cut. Christina grimaced as the peroxide soaked ball touched her face. "You we're lucky today young lady, Kelly Clarkson could have knocked you out if it had not been for your friends going to get the SRO" Christina sighed lightly, if it was one thing she learned is that she didn't have friends, she had people who semi-cared for her, friends would have helped protect her from Kelly…friends like her sister had, friends like Aisha, Rocky, Adam, Billy and even her sister's boyfriend Tommy. Christina swore to herself that day, from that day forward no more losing fights, no older girls beating up on her and her friends. No more tears.

**Angel Grove Mountain Trails **

**Now, 2 weeks ago**

The sounds of Ozzy Osborne's No More Tears blared out of the jeeps stereo system, the woman behind the wheel sang along with the song. The jeep bounced over rocks and other debris on the trail. She learned it's location after talking it out of her sister last year at the Olympic trials. She didn't know what to find or expect up here. All she knew was this area was where her sister spent her last three years of high school at.

Christina stopped the jeep and stood up; her sister did not give her the direct location more or less a 100 meters off the right location. Chris sighed and flopped back into the driver's seat and pulled out a map out of the glove box, looking it over she figured she was right on top of where it was located. Getting out of the jeep, Chris began to survey around where she was at, kicking over rocks here and there, digging into the ground in a few spots.

She stood up and wiped the light sweat from her forehead "God I forgot how much I hated the California sun" she told her self out loud. After living for 4 years in France with her mother and stepfather, they had moved back to the US, but not back to California. Her mother wanted something new after her second divorce, so they moved to New York where her mother worked at the local art center, Chris now entering high school at the time. Kim visited them when she could but it wasn't often, Chris knew how dedicated she was to gymnastics it was the same with Chris expect Chris focused herself more into martial arts and kickboxing then gymnastics like her sister. Most at her high school called her a tomboy among other names, granted each of the girls who called her names behind her back slightly learned the hard way of her determination to be better then what she was and that got her expelled on multiple occasions.

Chris sighed and sat down on the ground leaning against a set of rock, she closed her eyes for a second. The ground suddenly started to shake and quake. She jumped to her feet but as soon as she did, she was locked into place feet unable to move. The ground cracked and quaked more as it gave way under her feet sending her falling downward spiraling towards the unknown. Finally after falling for what seemed like ages she hit the ground with a hard thud, she felt the shoulder crack and pop out of place. The pain shot though her arm as she struggled to stand up. Thankfully for her she was able to roll the shoulder back into its socket, after the painful ordeal of doing so; she looked around and was amazed at where she was. She had found it, it was abandoned but she found it never the less. Chris smiled and moved down towards a door…

**AGYC: Angel Grove Youth Center, Gym and Juice **

**Now**

Jason stared at Tommy with a raised eyebrow as he let his words roll though his head "What do you mean someone stole the green power coin" He asked his friend "it was destroyed with your power as the green ranger….wasn't it" Tommy shook his head lightly "When Zordon and Alpha brought me down to the secret chamber to become the White Ranger they took both morpher and coin and placed it in a box, Alpha sat it on a pedestal and it was left there" Tommy rummaged in his pocket and produced the slightly charred green ranger morpher and handed it to Jason.

Jason looked at the morpher and noticed right away it was coin less "could it have been lost when the Command Center became the Power Chamber" Jason asked as he handed back the morpher to Tommy "Nope, Myself and Zordon has some discussions about it when I was still Zeo Ranger Five, he assured me that even though the green ranger power was gone the coin still there and had energy left in it from when Rita had it" Jason sighed and looked out the duel mirror again. Tommy followed his gaze out it. "Who ever has the coin could be a serious threat to this world…if I still had the Dino Thunder Ranger powers I would begin searching for who ever has it" Jason nodded and crossed his arms.

"What if I told you that we might have to warn the current rangers about this threat" Jason turned and asked Tommy. The former green ranger chuckled and smiled "Would love too, if I knew where they…" he was cut off as Jason pointed outward towards the juice bar, Tommy shook his head "No…we ain't that lucky" Jason laughed "Come on man, look at them, you know as well as I do what being a ranger does to the wardrobe" Jason ruffled Tommy's out shirt some, hell even he still wore Red clothing. Tommy sighed and smiled "Well seems we may have too" Jason nodded and exited the office followed by Tommy.

**Command Center**

Wales sprinted into the living quarter's area of the command center, Voldron sat peacefully with his eyes closed mediating… or at least he was trying to until Wales ran in panting. He looked up at his assistant "What is it Wales" the older Eltarian sucked in some air and stood up more "Sir an urgent message from Eltar, your presence is required immediately" Voldron stood up "We can not leave Earth now" Wales sighed "Sire they are not giving you a choice, its either return now….or lose the throne"

Voldron stood there in awe, so his departure had been finally noticed, he sighed deeply and nodded "Very well Wales, power down everything but the transporter" Wales moved out of the room and began to do as he was told…he pondered telling the rangers but he did not have time to tell them. He exited the quarters and headed for the transporter leaving it on for the Rangers to use it in order to come to the Command Center. Wales joined him finally and activated the machine, Voldron closed his eyes and he and Wales disappeared just as they had appeared on earth in a flash of bright light.

**AGYC: Angel Grove Youth Center, Gym and Juice**

The 11 of them stood there and stare at each other, learning about each others secrets…this was going to be an interesting day indeed


	12. Chapter 12: Dragon Fists

**Chapter Twelve: Dragon Fists**

**AGYC: Angel Grove Youth Center, Gym and Juice**

The 11 of them stood there and stare at each other, learning about each others secrets…this was going to be an interesting day indeed

Jimmy looked at his uncle and Tommy across the mini stand off "Wait let me get this straight, you 5 are or should I said were the Dino Thunder rangers" Ethan chuckled "hey you think your shocked, try use having to keep it a secret for nearly a near" Dean shook his head "have you forgotten the last 30 seconds Ethan, were ranger as well, and like you were keeping the secret as well"

Tommy held his hand up as the voice of reason with in the madness "Guys this isn't about who's who, it about fellow rangers, and the fact we may have to work together to find out who ever stole the power coin" Jimmy looked to his uncle, who had yet to speak. He wondered if it was he who told Tommy, he and the gang were the latest incantation of the power ranger team. "Fine, I know a person we can talk to who can help us figure all this out" Jimmy looked to Dean, then to JT and finally to Lisa and Jen. Each teen nodded stepping around then grabbed onto the arm of the Dino Thunder Ranger who stood across from them, Jimmy took a final look at his uncle and tapped his wrist communicator. Tommy smiled and reached out grabbing Jason's shirt just as they teleported away to where ever the Neo Dino Rangers called a command center.

**Command Center 20 Minutes Prior**

She slipped in quietly, the power in the coin led her to here, she had read the stories, saw the news reports, she knew from the countless nights her sister stayed awake mumbling his name….and now she was this close to having what she believed was rightfully hers…was it about revenge for the torment he put her sister though…no it wasn't…was it about the vengeance she could reap with the power….in a dark world yes it was about that, but not now…this was about punishment, punishment for all who wanted to mistreat her, abuse her….attack her.

She saw where the coin was leading here, there sitting on a pedestal was its mate, the tails to its heads, and she lifted it up and shifted her feet lightly. The power surged thought out her body…the power she wanted…needed…and craved….Christina disappeared in a flash of green light.

**Command Center: Now**

The 11 beams of colored light struck down into a completely dark room. Jimmy looked around, JT sighed "Do you think he knew we were bring guests" Jimmy shrugged his shoulders "I've never seen the Command Center this dark before, everything seems to be offline" Dean spoke out as he moved to a console. A voice came out from the darkness "Oh now this brings back memories" Jimmy shot around and stared as his uncle moved out the shadows "Uncle Jason…what, who, how…why" Jimmy stammered out his words, Tommy raised his hand "That would be me, Jimmy your uncle is involved with this more then you realize, don't you find it kinda ironic that the nephew of the original red ranger just happens to be chosen as the newest red ranger" Jimmy shook his head and moved off, Tommy tried to follow but Jason placed his hand on Tommy's should "he's been like that for a while now" Jen spoke out.

Conner, Ethan, Kira and Trent looked around the massive room they were now standing in. "Okay now this is impressive" Ethan looked around a bit more then the others did, Kira scratched the back of her neck. "Um not to sound crazy, but where are we" Jen chuckled "Above 60 feet underground in the caverns that run under the Angel Grove mountains" Lisa nodded as she looked at Ethan "Um Ethan could you not…" she was cut off as electricity shot out and stuck Ethan sending him flying back about 30 feet. the others raced over to where he landed, his hair stood on end some as he laughed "Now that was cool" Dean shook his head and looked up as the power shot on though the Command Center. "It would seem Mr. James you found the power switch" Ethan smiled and gave the teens a thumbs up.

Jimmy moved back to the main console and began to read over some things, Jason and Tommy joined him "So what do we have" Dean who had returned to the Comms console spoke up "so who wants the bad news first" the other four neo rangers turned to Dean as did the dino thunders and Jason "well what is it" JT asked him. Dean sighed lightly "Voldron has…" he was cut off; the klaxons of the alarms began to blare. The five teens turned to the view screen as Dean began to punch in the commands. Jimmy growled lightly "Zeltor picked a hell of a time" Dean gasped as the final commands brought up the disturbance.

The room as silenced as they watched what was on the screen, Jason whispered to where only Tommy could hear him. "You mentioned something about the past coming back to haunt you" Tommy's eyes looked up the image on the screen…a green ranger destroying buildings in down town Angel Grove.


	13. Chapter 13: Dragon Storm

**Chapter Thirteen: Dragon Storm**

**Zeltor's cavern**

Zeltor watched his monitor as the green ranger attacked and destroyed buildings, he raised up a hand and stroked his chin lightly, Sina entered from the left of him "You Summoned me, Master" Zeltor smiled and pointed to the screen "your handy work I take it" Sina looked at the screen and gasped, she stammered out "no…no…no master this is not my work, though I wish I had thought of it" Zeltor raised an eyebrow. The voice in the shadows just laughed, Zeltor looked over to him and shook his head.

Sina stared at the screen, something about this ranger made her shiver lightly on the inside "My Lord, don't you find it odd that our systems picked up a transmission and departure of Voldron, then suddenly this ranger starts attacking the people" Zeltor nodded "It would seem like a coincidence wouldn't it, but if this is not mine nor Voldron's ranger then we have a third player in the game my friends" He paused and looked back at the screen "Sina take a group of golems and see if you can not talk this green ranger into joining us" Sina bowed and left the room. Zeltor smiled and looked to the shadows.

**Command Center**

The 11 rangers watched as the green ranger wreaked more havoc on downtown Angel Grove. Jason and Tommy shook their heads trying to disbelieve what they were seeing. Jimmy got tired of it. "Come on" he moved away from the group and headed for the teleporter, Dean and the others followed him. Tommy turned around and moved towards them, Connor looked at him "Doctor O, what are you doing" Tommy smiled "going with them" Kira looked concerned "But you can't morph" Both Jason and Tommy laughed lightly. "Actually I can Kira, just not as the black dino thunder ranger" Ethan raised his hand up some "if you can't morph like us then what as…" Trent spoke out finally. "Zeo Ranger 5 is who"

Tommy nodded "Listen guys I was once like this green ranger…and if anyone can talk some sense into him then I can" Jason looked to the 6 rangers standing there "Besides I have to get back to the juice bar and begin setting it up as a shelter" Jason added as he stood next to Tommy. JT looked at Connor and the other Dino Thunder rangers "Step up...not like we're leaving you guys here by yourselves, head back with Mr. Scott" Connor scoffed, but Ethan and Kira dragged him onto the transporter.

**Downtown Angel Grove**

Tommy and the Neo Din Rangers appeared in the six beams of colored light. They landed right in the middle of the onslaught of the green ranger's attacks people we're running and screaming everywhere. Dean pointed to an ally near by where they could morph the 6 rangers sprinted towards it. Jimmy nodded to his four friends and the older rangers. They grabbed their morphers and held them outwards; Tommy snapped his wrists as the Zeonizer appeared on his wrists

JT held his out "Neo Mastodon Power"

Lisa was next "Neo Pterodactyl Power"

Dean called his out "Neo Triceratops Power"

Jen smiled and called out "Neo Sabertooth Tiger Power"

Jimmy lastly called his out "Neo Tyrannosaurus Power"

Tommy slammed his wrists together "Zeo Ranger Five. Red"

The 6 rangers came running from the alley where they morphed, and stopped dead in their tracks, there he was standing there with his sword lightly tapping his shoulder. Tommy approached him slowly "Listen man, what ever spell your under we can help you, we're your friends"

Christina smiled under her helmet, they thought she was a guy…this was going better then she had planed. She reached for the whip that was on her waist, she snapped it out and caught Zeo Ranger 5 dragging him towards her, she knew who he was he as they say was an added bonus. Chris slammed her foot on his chest and pointed her blade at the rangers holding them back for a time "Well, Well, Well…Zeo Ranger 5, what an bonus you are, I came here in hoping for the Neo Dino Rangers and got you with them….what should I do with you now.

Tommy felt the whip snap around his body and drag him toward the green ranger; he landed on his back and felt his boot stomp on his chest. It hurt harshly; the Zeo power wasn't as strong as it was in the past and he felt pain. Jimmy growled lightly "If you want us, then have us. Leave him out of this Green Ranger"

Christina laughed as she looked up at the Rangers. A voice came from her side "You know as much as I hate to say this, He's right...your here to destroy them, not some has been ranger of old" Chris looked at the woman who strolled out of the corner street, out of the corner of her eye she saw the rangers tense up. So this was one of their enemies. The coin spoke to hear again…"Sina is it" Chris pointed her blade from the rangers to the other woman now "Inform your Master his offer is declined….I work for no one" Sina growled lightly "I implore you to reconsider Green Ranger, Lord Zeltor is a powerful man" Chris laughed at that….She decided that she might as well let them know her secret "Powerful Man you say Sina….Man has no power, they are weak, pathetic, Merely an Ends to the means of propagation of the earth….Women have to true power"

Jimmy, Dean, and JT stared blankly as they watched the Green Ranger's outfit reform and reshape its self, giving it more definition to say, Tommy looked upwards and realized it as well. Jen and Lisa could not help but smile in the girl power kinda way…they boys were about to have their asses kicked….by a girl…a girl green ranger. Sina smiled as well, the female did have a point, and women did have the true power in this case.


	14. Chapter 14: Dragon Strike

**Chapter Fourteen: Dragon Strike**

**Downtown Angel Grove**

Christina looked down at the Red Zeo Ranger under her foot, then to the other Neo Dino Rangers staring her down. Chris's eyes drifted to the sultry woman standing off to her left. She stared at them, as if she was in a game of chess having to think four moves ahead of her opponents. From her front five rangers like herself fighting that so called good fight, to hell with the good fight; to her left Sina a woman who would take the opportunity to stab anyone in the back. And under her Zeo ranger five, former leader of the zeo rangers and possibly the only person she really wanted to kill her.

Jimmy stared in both directions, psycho green lady to his front and insane "I want to kill the rangers" lady to his right. He had to make the first move and he had it "Jen, Lisa you two handle Sina. JT, Dean you're with me on crazy green here" the other four rangers nodded. Jimmy smiled "Power Sword" he listened for Dean and JT to call out their weapons as well "Power Axe, Power Lance" the three rangers shifted into fighting stance. The green ranger looked down then up to the three rangers, she watched as Sina called on her so called Golems to help fight the pink and yellow rangers. She smiled under her helmet and looked down one more time.

"So tell me Doctor Tomas Oliver, how does it feel to be under the boot of a woman" Tommy looked upwards, his eyes un-seeable but determined. He shifted his weight and kicked out from under her, rolling off to the left and kicking himself upwards. "Wasn't there for long was I" Tommy reached around as if he was pulling a sword out of a sheath. "Zeo Sword" He called out his weapon of old and shifted to his fighting stance, joining him was the three male Neo Dino Rangers. Christina laughed a bit, she also in fighting stance but unforgently that's when the pain hit her, coursing though her body like fire in her veins. She felt to the ground clutching her.

Tommy and the others stood in shock as they watched the green ranger drop her knees clutching her chest. Dean raced up to her, but was thrown backwards by a strike from her sword. Christina rose to her feet once again as the pain stopped and cooled. She smiled under her helmet "perhaps another time rangers" she slammed her sword into the ground and was gone in a flash of green light.

Jimmy looked to Tommy and the others as he put away the power sword, Jen and Lisa had joined them as Sina had made a run for it already "So where'd the green wench run off too" Dean chuckled "No clue, disappeared in the usual evil fashion" JT smiled "speaking of disappearing" the six rangers all heard the sirens beginning to blare in the background "Time to exit stage left" Jimmy nodded and the six of them disappeared out of sight.

**Eltar, Senate**

Voldron paced the floor lightly as he waited for the verdict on his case. Wales waited there next to him and spoke "You did the right thing Sir" a third man sat across the hall from him, he looked up "Granted he did the right thing Wales, but he went about it in the wrong way. The Counsel is glad you did what you did Voldron but they did wish you had informed them of doing it first." Voldron nodded and sat next to the man "What do you think the verdict will be"

The man sighed heavily "Most likely…..hold you here on Eltar, permanently" Voldron nodded, he had known the risks when he did what he did in the first place. "I am going to have to contact someone to lead the rangers as a mentor" The man nodded "what of the one on Aquitar" Voldron nodded his head "he might be interested but his family is more important at this point, I do not know if he would want to leave them" the man nodded as he looked across at the senate doors. The massive door opened to revile a solid man "they are ready for you Voldron" the three men nodded and stood up.

**Eltar, Home of Voldron**

He sighed lightly, the Senate's verdict was set in he would never be returning to earth, not even to tell the rangers good bye and that made him irate. He tapped in a few commands on his personal desk "I need on open comm link to Aquitar and the one known as Billy"


	15. Chapter 15: Dragon Skies

**Chapter Fifteen: Dragon Skies**

**Command Center 3 weeks after the battle with Green Ranger**

Dean sat in the dark typing away on the keyboard in front of him, Voldron had been gone for almost 3 weeks now and he was no closer into finding out where he went then he was yesterday or the day before. Jimmy and the others though Zeltor was behind the disappearance but that fact was disproved by himself after informing them if Zeltor had removed the bishop as Dean called him in his analogy, then he would have made his move on rest of the board IE them and that was something Zeltor hadn't done yet.

"You know working in the dark can hurt your eyes" Dean jumped at the voice as he spun around and looked at Jen "Jesus Christ, Jen give a man a heart attack why don't you" Jen smiled and laughed lightly, she enjoyed seeing Dean jumpy…and she had to admit she enjoyed seeing him in "nerd" mode. After almost a year working closer then anyone with him, Jen had slowly begun to like Dean. "Hello, Earth to Jennifer" Jen blinked as Dean waved his hand in front of her face, She smiled "Sorry was thinking about something"

Dean smiled and sat back at the keyboard and monitor "Dare I ask what it is" Jen sat next to him and smiled, it was now or never for her and she might as well do it. "Dean what are you doing tonight" Dean raised an eyebrow and looked to Jen "Besides trying to search for our boss, nothing what do you have…." Dean was cut off by Jen's lips attached to his now. Dean blinked a few times as Jen pulled slowly away from him, her cheeks blushing a deep red; Dean looked at her. "Did I miss this part of the script" Jen just smiled and shook her head, she stood up and headed back to the transporter "Mom's got dinner ready by seven….I expect you there by six-thirty" Dean nodded his head as she disappeared in a beam of yellow light, it was followed by two beams of red and black light.

Jimmy and JT both raised an eyebrow as the walked up to Dean. Jimmy spoke up "Bro" He waved his hand in front of Dean's face, he blinked and snapped out of it "Jen just asked me out" JT laughed as Jimmy snickered then looked to JT "How long….4 weeks or so" JT nodded, Dean looked to his friends "wait…you two knew she was going to didn't you" both boys nodded "So where's Voldron" Dean sighed and turned back to the computer "No idea in the world we he could be"

**AGYC: Angel Grove Youth Center, Gym and Juice**

He walked into the building, its lights were off and the bar was closed for the night, he gently walked around the center. Memories of the past slowly returning to his mind, the fun he and his friends had here. Nine years was a long time to be gone, even for someone of his standards, but it had to be done and now he was returning here. He wondered if anyone even remembers his name.

Jason walked out from the back room carrying a large box of supplies for the youth center's juice bar. "Here, let me help you with that Ernie" a voice called out, Jason sat the box down on the counter "I'm sorry Ernie doesn't own…" Jason cut himself off as he saw who had walked up to him; he just nodded lightly "Hey" the man nodded back to Jason. "long time no see man"

**20 minutes later**

Jason listened in closely on Billy's life tale of his days on Aquitar, Cestria his wife, no children for them yet; it was going to be hard for them, mixing Aquitarin DNA and human DNA, but Jason knew Billy if he wanted something he would set his mind to it. And now he was back on earth to take over as mentor for his nephew's ranger team.

Billy looked at Jason; he knew the look in his eyes. It was the look of 'I already know about the new ranger team' Billy sighed lightly "Jas are you cool with this" Jason nodded "Voldron chose you for a reason man, he knew about you. He doesn't know I know. So we might as well let the team know you're their new mentor" Billy nodded and stood up "care to join me" Jason smiled and shrugged "now that you're back on earth, I could use the help here" Billy laughed as they both disappeared in white light.

**Zeltor's Cavern**

He paced lightly; his monitoring of Eltar's communications had let him know Voldron would not be returning to earth, which was a good thing for him. Sina entered his chambers "My Master, she is fully repaired" Zeltor nodded and looked to Sina "it is time to inform the rangers their fears have returned"

Sina nodded and left the room, Zeltor looked to the shadows "You believe they are ready for you?" the man in the shadows nodded as he stepped out of the shadows, the light reflecting off his golden body "Too long have I sat in these shadows Lord Zeltor, too long have my muscles ached for battle…it is time for the rangers to face me" the creature clinched his fist "but I ask first allow me to have what is mine"

Zeltor nodded and smiled "The Red Ranger is yours then" that creature laughed and smiled wickedly.

**Command Center**

Billy connected the last of the cables to the large tube, he and Jason had built. Jason chuckled "Sorta reminds me of Zordon's tube" Billy stood up and cleaned his hands off "It's the basic principle as Zordon's tube, expect Voldron isn't lost in interspace like Zordon was" Jason nodded "Time to call them up" Billy nodded and pressed in the commands for the call.

**Scott's house**

JT and Jimmy sat across from each other in the computer room, after talking his uncle into buying the second computer he lan'ed for WoW games basically for anyone that wanted to play with him. JT growled lightly "Bloody Trolls…remind me why we're in this city again" Jimmy laughed "it's called stat building my friend" JT just shook his head and sighed lightly. Their game interpreted by the sound of their communicator watches, shutting off the games, both teens stood up and disappeared in black and red beams of light

**Edwards's house**

Dean smiled as he and Jen, along with her mother ate dinner quietly, Jen smiling as she tried to keep the silence of the room, her mother smiled as well "Well, Dean. Jen here tells me you're a science and computer wiz" Dean blushed and nearly chocked on the piece of steak that was trying to go down his throat "Somewhat Miss Edwards" both Jen and her mother giggled lightly, but we're interrupted by their communicator watches going off, Dean covered his up "Sorry Mom we sorta set our watches at the same time for the movie" Her mother nodded "it's fine dear go to your movie I'll clean up here" Jen smiled and kissed her mother on the cheek as she and Dean left the house "Either Jimmy has impeccable timing or Voldron's back" Jen nodded "let's hope so" both teens disappeared in blue and yellow beams of light

**Wells's house**

Lisa sat on her bed, painting her toenails for her date later tonight with Will Riker, star of the high school basketball team, she smiled and blew lightly on her toes to dry the paint, and unforgently she was interrupted by her communicator watch going off. Lisa sighed, placed her slippers on and disappeared in a yellow beam of light.

**Command Center**

The five colored beams of light lit up the room as the teens materialized in the large room, it was light up, and Jimmy spotted two men standing in front of the main computer. The five of them rushed up to the two men but stopped in their tracks as the men turned around "Uncle Jason…what are you doing here" Jimmy asked, Jason smiled and pointed to the second man "Helping an old friend" the second man turned around and smiled "Hey Jimmy...and you four must be the other rangers" Jimmy stood their in shock "Is their any other surprises left in this family, Uncle Jason" Jason smiled and chuckled "Depends…guys this is Billy Cranston and he's your new mentor. Billy nodded and waved lightly.


	16. Chapter 16: Dragons End

**Chapter Sixteen: Dragons End**

**Command Center**

Dean paced slowly around as the others gathered their thoughts on the new issue they had "Let me get this straight…Voldron picked you to be our new mentor, why again" Billy smiled as he watched Dean think, he use to be like that Analytical about everything "Because I am the most experienced human he knows when it comes to the Rangers" JT shrugged "So is Mr. Scott there, come on he is the Original Red Ranger" Jason chuckled cause he knew what Billy's next words we're going to be, Billy looked to Jason before turning back to the rangers "And I'm the Original Blue Ranger, plus I helped created Zords and Weapons of the Zeo Rangers…not to mention a few other teams…so JT unless you thing you can do better with out me" Jason cut Billy off before he could say any more.

Jen looked to Dean as he sat down next to her. He watched JT and Billy go at it, he smiled as Jen sneaked a kiss in on him "So what do you thing of Mr. OBR (Original Blue Ranger) over there" She asked him quietly. Dean smiled "I've read his profile in the Ranger Database Voldron gave us, he helped set up the Zeo Zords along with Zordon after he lost his Ranger power. After going to Aquitar to regain his life force he helped rebuild their Ranger's Battleborgs." Jen smiled "seems you two have things in common" Dean blushed lightly, he never considered himself anything like the OBR until Jen mentioned it just then.

Lisa looked over the monitor, blinked lightly, looked again and then turned to face the others "Guys I don't want to be the bearer of bad news but it looks like Sina and some golems are in DTAG again" JT chuckled "Lisa if that was true then…" he was silenced as the alarms began to blare in the Command Center, JT finished his sentence "the alarms would be going off" Billy looked over the monitor "Good Luck you guys" Jimmy nodded and the five teens disappeared in their respected color beams. Jason looked at Billy "just to let you know bro there is a third player in this game, one we've seen before" Billy looked at Jason for a second "something I should be aware of" Jason nodded "Two Words: Green Ranger" Billy sighed lightly and began to run the test on a new weapon for the rangers.

**Downtown Angel Grove**

The ranger landed in the center of DTAG to find themselves staring into the face of Sina and her golems, Sina smiled "Greetings Rangers, so nice of you to join me on this lovely night, the air crisp, the wind lovely…perfect time to die" She pointed her blade at the rangers "Destroy them" the golems nodded and raced towards the rangers. Each ranger shifted their weight and entered their fighting stances to take on the golems.

**15 minutes later**

Sina growled lightly "these things are useless...that does it…" She lifted her sword upward into the sky "Come onto me Nafearia" Jimmy and the others blasted the last golem as they watched a hole open in the sky above Sina and Nafearia drop out of it.  
Lisa sighed lightly "didn't we blow up miss "fear me" once" Jimmy nodded "Seems this one is a lot uglier looking" Jimmy was right though, Nafearia had been upgraded, this time to a more armored version of her last incantation the rangers fought. Nafearia smiled "Guess who's back ranger punks" Sina smiled "Finished what you started Nafearia…destroy them all" Nafearia nodded and moved towards the rangers.

Chris watched from the rooftops and shook her head lightly "when will these kids ever learn" She grabbed her morpher and smiled "Neo Dragonzord Power" the morpher lit up with energy as her body was engulfed with green light, the suit forming over her body. Grabbing her sword she jumped off the roof and landed in front of the rangers.

Jimmy growled and looked at the green ranger "we don't need your crap right now…leave" Chris just smiled inside her helmet "Face it Red Ranger…your going to need my help sooner or later" Dean stood next to Jimmy "She's right man, Nafearia kicked our ass the last time" JT sighed as did Jen and Lisa "He's got a point Red, we need her help" Jimmy shrugged them all off and moved around the Green Ranger. He looked at Nafearia "Power Sword….ready for round three Nafearia"

Nafearia laughed "oh I'm ready Red Ranger…but are you" She raised her sword up and swung it back "Nightmare Blade" the purple beam fired from her sword, striking all six rangers at the same time, sending them flying back. But before they landed Red and Green Ranger disappeared in gold flames, the other rangers landed hard and in pain. Nafearia laughed "something about needing help rangers" Sina laughed with the monster as the rangers tried to get up. Nafearia moved to the closest ranger and lifted her sword high, she drove it downwards but all it hit was ground. Black Ranger along with the others had disappeared in beams of colored light, she screamed out "Damn you rangers"

**Command Center**

Billy had been watching the fight, Jason had left just before he beamed the rangers back to the Command Center, he looked at the Rangers and sighed "I take it that didn't go well" JT raised up off his feet and leaned against the nearest pillar "You could say that" Dean helped Jen and Lisa to their feet and led them over to the medical table "so where's fearless leader" Billy sighed "he and the green ranger we're teleported to somewhere, I am checking everywhere I know"

Lisa grimaced "Where's Wales when you need him" a voice came out from the back room as Wales exited the doorway "Right here" Lisa smiled and tried to jump for joy but the pain in her ribs didn't allow her "Where's Voldron" Wales picked up a medical tool "He can't return to Earth for a while Rangers, that is why Billy was sent back to Earth to take his place" Lisa nodded and powered down her ranger suit to let him repair her ribs.

Dean nodded to Jen as she stood next to Lisa, both of them also powering down. Dean moved next to Billy and spoke lightly "Need some help?" Billy smiled "could always use a second set of hands" Dean nodded and began to help Billy look for Jimmy and the Green Ranger.

**AGYC: Angel Grove Youth Center, Gym and Juice**

Jason looked the doors to the Youth Center and headed for his car. He rummaged in his pocket for his keys "Going somewhere Red Ranger" Jason darted his head upwards and stared into the face he had not seen in over ten years…."Goldar" the creature laughed.


	17. Chapter 17: Nightmare’s Call

**Chapter Seventeen: Nightmare's Call**

**AGYC: Angel Grove Youth Center, Gym and Juice**

"Goldar" Jason shifted his weight and prepared for any attack that could be coming, the creature just smiled "Oh no Red Ranger I am not going to attack you here…no this place would not suffice in the fight I have planed for you" Jason raised an eyebrow "what do you mean Goldar" the monster just laughed and disappeared in a cloud of gold smoke, Jason cursed himself and headed for his car. This was all he needed on his mind now knowing Goldar was back and had plans for him isn't what he needed.

**Somewhere**

Jimmy awoke with a low grown, his body from the blast that hit him. He struggled to his feet; the first thing he noticed was he was not alone a woman sat leaned against a pillar staring him down as he stood up "About time you woke up" Jimmy simply flipped her the bird and looked around the room they were in. he studied the walls and the weird icons on the pillars. "Where's Dean when you need him" The girl on the other hand tried to stand up but grimaced loudly from the pain shooting though her leg, Jimmy moved over to help her up but was shoved away, he scoffed and leaned on the nearest pillar.

Christina lifted her self off the ground, knowing the leg was broken or at least bruise enough for it not to move, she looked over to the red ranger and sighed. Deep down she knew she needed his help but did not want to admit it, hell deep down he was kinda cute in the "I'm the leader" sort of way. She leaned back against the wall and sighed lightly "My Name is Christina by the way" She waited for his response.

Jimmy looked over to her "James…but most call me Jimmy" he replied, he reached for his communicator watch. Tapping the other band he spoke into it "Jimmy to Dean…Dean man do you read me?" Chris raised an eyebrow "What is that?" she asked nicely. Jimmy chuckled lightly "Its my Communicator, allows me to contact the others and teleport to our command center" Chris's eyes grew large "well trekkie beam our asses out of here" Jimmy sighed lightly "it's not working here….where ever here is" Chris cursed out loud as he told here that "so where do you think we are"

Jimmy though back to when he was looking though the data files of old ranger battles, then it hit him "Where in the Dark Dimension" Chris stared blankly at Jimmy "and where at is that exactly" she asked monotone like. Jimmy sighed lightly "Somewhere between real space and another dimension" Chris chuckled lightly "is that the scientific explanation or the layman's version" Jimmy sighed "both….I think" Jimmy paced lightly and waited to see what would happen next.

**Zeltor's Cavern**

"YOU FOOL!" Zeltor bellowed out at Goldar as the creature stood off to the side "I told you can have the red ranger...instead you go after the child's uncle" Zeltor reached out to slap him but was stopped by Goldar's hand "You said the Red Ranger…you failed to specify which one" Zeltor backed away and sneered "Sina, where are they" Sina entered the room and sighed "they are in The Dark Dimension my lord…." Sina looked to Goldar and nodded lightly "And are awaiting Nafearia to begin their deaths"

Zeltor nodded and exited the room. Goldar sneered and grabbed his blade; he then looked back to Sina "How much longer do we have to put up with his stupidity….Dark Specter's Left Hand…HAH" Sina placed her hand over Goldar's chest and ran it lightly across the armor "Patient My Knight….Soon our plan will be complete and the rightful owner of this planet will come forth and reclaim it" Goldar smiled at the woman "Sina remember your place…you mean be the rebirth of Scorpina but you are not here yet" Sina smiled and reached up and kissed him "soon my lover….soon" Goldar smiled and returned to his shadows. Sina smiled as well and returned to her lab and Nafearia.

**Command Center**

Dean and Billy sat in front of the computers going over every bit of data they had on Zeltor, Nafearia and Sina…and it was coming up short on all avenues "I don't get it, how can we just lose two rangers in thin air" Billy stood up and grabbed a drink off the tray near by "Simple, Evil finds a way to make them disappear" Dean laughed lightly "how can you be so calm in a time like this" Billy smiled "Cause it isn't the first time Rangers have disappeared on my watch" Dean raised an eyebrow "not the first time….explain good sir"

Billy walked over to the databanks and called up the commands "behold" Dean joined him and watched on the screen as it showed Rangers of pass disappearing with out a trace, but found soon afterwards "Billy…this may be just a crazy question…but what is Jimmy and this green ranger are stuck here" Dean stopped the replay on Jason and Tommy in the Dark Dimension, Billy stared lightly at it…."Well I'll be damned…it's a possibility, unlikely but a possibility"

**Dark Dimension**

Jimmy closed his eyes lightly trying to think of what to do and how to get out of here. That was until he started hearing footsteps approaching him from the side; he jumped upwards and shifted into a fighting stance. He blinked as Christina stood there in her fighting stance also, Jimmy sighed heavily and shifted his weight back "sorry, not use to having people sneak up on me" Chris smiled "not use to being stuck alone with a man" Jimmy could not help but laugh a bit "let me guess, batting for the other side I take it" Chris sneered "to answer your question…No, jackass I'm not lesbian" Jimmy chuckled and just shook his head.

Nafearia entered from the side "Laugh while you can Red Ranger…because soon, you'll be screaming"


	18. Chapter 18: Nightmare’s Fate

**Chapter Eighteen: Nightmare's Fate**

Jimmy shifted into his fighting stance as he noticed Nafearia now in the same room with them "Nafearia…why does it not surprise me you're behind this" Nafearia laughed "My Master has many plans for you red ranger…and your little girlfriend of a green ranger also" Chris spat at the ground "I told your boss once Nafearia…I'm not interested in any of his deals"

Nafearia laughed "Oh you see it's not longer about deals green ranger….this time it's about controlling you" She chuckled and stepped into the wall behind her, Chris tried to jump for her but feel harshly on her ass. Jimmy reached down to help her up, Chris sighed and let him help her "So what do you think" Jimmy shrugged "Last time we faced off with Nafearia, she ended up sending my mind to some weird place…ended up fighting a clone of the Original Red Ranger"

Chris raised an eyebrow "You mean Jason Scott" Jimmy looked blankly at Chris "How do you know" Chris smiled lightly and shifted her weight a little leaning back against the nearby pillar "You want the long version or the short" Jimmy chuckled "Given our current predicament I would say short" Chris nodded and sighed "Okay here it goes…I'm the sister of the Original Pink Ranger Kimberly Hart...Ex Girlfriend of the Green/White Ranger…best friends with Jason…the Original Red Ranger…saw what her being on the team did to her and our family…spend the rest of my life trying to avoid that. I end up stealing the Original Green Ranger Power coin after my sister gave up its location then ended up stealing the newer green power coin like yours and well….here we are"

Jimmy tilted his head lightly to the side "You know if this were in other situation I would laugh my ass off then ask you how you really got the green power coin…but" Jimmy heard footsteps approaching them "Now isn't the time" he shifted his body weight and reached for his morpher and gasped, Chris looked at him then reached for her's noticing the same thing he did…their morphers were gone.

Two arms extended out of the shadows of the room, in each hand was Jimmy's and Chris's morphers, the sound of ominous laughed filled their ears "looking for these rangers" Jimmy growled "Hand'em over freak" the laugher ranged again "Or what Red Ranger, you'll make me…..You are nothing compared to my power" it stepped from the shadows….Chris gasped as she saw what they were both looking at….another green ranger…but this one was different, it was evil…and it wanted them dead

**Scott House**

Jason entered the house and looked around the lights were off which was odd, Jimmy should have been home by this time, he knew the fight was over cause the news said it was…so where was his nephew. Jason moved into the living room and noticed a note on the TV, he lifted the note off the TV and read it "Uncle Jason…at the park, meet me there please, I'll be near the lake…James" Jason raised an eyebrow…Jimmy never called himself James. Sighing lightly, Jason grabbed his keys and headed off for Angel Grove Park….

**Angel Grove Park Lake**

Jason walked towards the lake; the moon's light reflecting off it, he wondered what Jimmy would be doing at the lake this late at night. Jason sighed lightly and looked around "Great….No Nephew"

"Your right Jason….No Nephew indeed" the voice game from behind him, Jason spun around to be face to face with Goldar "Greetings Jason…I see you received my lovely little note" Goldar lightly twirled his sword around and smiled wickedly, Jason shifted his weight "Goldar you may look human but your still a creature to me" Goldar laughed "Ah yes my little transformation, one of the small side effects of Zordon's Energy wave purging the galaxy of evil…and we both see how well that worked…face Jason…Andros the Red Space Ranger killed him…for nothing"

Jason growled lightly and slowly reached around his back "You want to start this Goldar…then let's start this" Jason slung his morpher out "It's Morphin Time…. Tyrannosaurus" the red energy coursed around him and transformed him into the Red Ranger once again. He shifted his weight again and drew out the Power Sword. Goldar smiled and raced towards Jason just as Jason ran towards him. The blades struck with extreme force that caused the ground to rumble and sending each wielder backwards.

Goldar smiled "You know the difference between us right now Jason…." Jason swung the sword upward and clashed with Goldar's "What's that Freak" Goldar swung his blade low but was blocked by the power sword "I'm not running out of energy" he swung again and stroked Jason across the chest sending him flying backwards. Goldar laughed and walked slowly towards him, blade ready for the killing blow.

**Command Center**

Billy looked towards the screen as the alarms began to blare, he gasp as he saw what was about to happen, he jammed on the Comms button "Rangers get to Angel Grove Park Lake…and fast" Billy sighed and kicked himself for…wait…Billy reached around to his back, it was still there and like Jason with very little energy left. Billy pulled his morpher out and sighed lightly "its now or never……It's Morphin Time. Triceratops" the blue beams once again formed around him once again and he disappeared in a cloud of blue light.

**Angel Grove Park Lake**

Billy landed a few yards from Jason as he raced towards the fight; he called out the Power Staff as he ran towards his friend and fellow ranger. Goldar raised his sword upwards as he looked down at the now demorphed Red Ranger "Good Bye Jason Scott" and he swung the blade downward……


	19. Chapter 19: Deadly Game

**Chapter Nineteen: Deadly Game**

**Angel Grove Park Lake**

The blade came down hard as Jason closed his eyes and then felt nothing; he opened his eyes and stared in disbelief. Goldar's eyes followed the second weapon upward as he came to look in the face of the Original Blue Ranger, he slowly pulled his sword back and smiled "well it seems we'll have to continue this fight later Jason" and with those words Goldar disappeared in gold light.

Jason stood up slowly and looked at the Blue Ranger with a raised eyebrow as the blue energy surged over his body and demorphed him. Billy looked at him and turned to see the other rangers arriving; Dean got to them first "what happened here" Billy shook his head "I don't know...I got here just before you guys did and I found Jason lying on the ground" JT raised an eyebrow "Any luck in finding Jimmy then"

Jason looked at Billy "you knew he was missing and you didn't let me know" Billy laid his hand on Jason's shoulder "something to talk about in private I think" Billy turned to the Rangers "Head back home, I'll let you know if I find anything" three of the teens nodded, Dean shook his head "I'm heading back to the CC to keep searching for them" Jason raised an eyebrow "Them" Billy sighed and keep his mouth shut until the ranger disappeared in their respected colors. Billy motioned for Jason to follow him; they slowly began to talk about what just happened.

**Dark Dimension**

Jimmy flew across the room and landed hard as the Evil Green Ranger kicked him in the chest, Chris tried to defend herself but it wasn't working very well, EGR (Evil Green Ranger) had already knocked her out before kicking Jimmy across the room, he/she laughed "What is it Red Ranger…." he/she held out his morpher "Oh you want this don't you" it laughed and tossed the morpher over its shoulder, unknown to him that it landed in front of Chris. Jimmy tried to stand but was greeted by a boot to the face, knocking him over.

**20 minutes later**

Chris moaned lightly as she opened her eyes, pain coursing though her body trying to stand she fell back lightly against the pillar she was leaning on. She sighed and looked around, her eyes landed on Jimmy and his unconscious body near her. Seems EGR had left them to deal with something else, Chris reached over and tried to shake him but it was no help, Jimmy was out cold and she was alone once again. She scoffed "figures, guy tries to play hero and look what happens to him"

Chris moved her good leg to keep it from falling asleep, suddenly she felt something brush by it she looked down and saw it there, leaning over she picked up the object she saw "either this is my lucky day" she turned the morpher over and noticed the Tyrannosaurus power coin in the center "or fate is laughing at me"

She sighed lightly and once again tried waking Jimmy, until she heard footsteps approaching. Her head turned back and saw the EGR walking up to them, sword in hand "Jimmy, you need to wake up now" Chris slid the morpher towards him under the small smoke that was on the ground "Jimmy wake up…." EGR moved closer to them "James wake your ass up now" she told him once again, EGR stopped and looked at her "And to think….they wanted to mold me after you" EGR laughed and raised the blade upwards, Chris screamed "SCOTT GET UP"

Jimmy's eyes shot open as his entire body swung from under him and his legs swept under the EGR's bringing the monster down to the ground, in the spilt second that it happened he grabbed his morpher off the ground "Neo Tyrannosaurus Power" the red flame light shot over his body as Jimmy stood up as the Neo Red Ranger, EGR slid backwards on the ground then raised up; unknown to the both of them that it had dropped the Green Power Morpher.

Chris saw it hit the ground and picked it up, she lifted her self along the pillar and limped in front of Jimmy "What are you doing Chris" he asked her, she smiled and looked back at him, her face reflecting off his visor. "Ending this…..here and now" Chris turned back to facing the EGR "Dragonzord…Thunder Power" Jimmy took a step back as green flames flashed over Chris's body as she morphed into the Green Ranger.

EGR grinned how ever it grinned "Ah I see you got your morphers back….no worries your not getting out of here and never beating me" Chris shifted her weight and drew the sword out of the sheath that hung from her waist "You said they wanted to mold you after me….well guess want…not going to be that easy" Chris raised the sword above her head and let the blade drop back, Jimmy moved around her and brought out the Power Sword, EGR yelled and ran towards them, Jimmy raised his blade "POWER STRIKE" and brought it down on the left side of EGR, Chris swung her blade down "DRAGON'S CLAW" the weapon came down on the right side of EGR. Both rangers turned around as the EGR exploded in a burst of green and white light.

The room around them around them suddenly twisted and exploded as they covered their eyes, they opened them to notice where they were…Jimmy could not help but chuckle "Angel Grove Park...and look the sun is up" Chris laughed and smiled as she removed her helmet but as she did as shadow covered them and all of Angel Grove Park, both Helmet-less rangers looked upwards into the sky. Chris sighed "Please tell me that is not who I think it is" Jimmy nodded "Monster Form of EGR from the looks over it"

**Command Center**

The 4 Neo Rangers and 2 Rangers of old stared at the screen, Dean spoke up first "Awe man...great a monster and no Jimmy" Billy smiled and changed the screen JT yelled out "Hey we were watching that" Billy nodded and looked up, on the screen was both Jimmy and a helmet-less Green Ranger, Jason's eyes went a bit wide as he realized who the Green Ranger was, as did Billy "So you we're saying Jimmy was the only relative of a old power ranger" Jason shook his head, Jen raised an eyebrow "who is she" Billy shook his head as well "No time to explain now rangers, you got a Red and Green ranger who needs your help." Lisa nodded "he's right guys, judging from that image I would say she's on our side now….so lets rock and roll"

Lisa whipped out her morpher "Neo Pterodactyl Power"

JT held his out "Neo Mastodon Power"

Dean called his out "Neo Triceratops Power"

Jen smiled and called out "Neo Sabertooth Tiger Power"

The 4 rangers disappeared in Pink, Black, Blue and Yellow beams of light, Billy smiled and turned to watch the battle with Jason.

**Angel Grove Park**

The Rangers landed next to Jimmy and Chris; Dean moved up to them "Heard you could use a hand…." He looked upwards "Or four" Jimmy nodded and smiled "Back to action" the five rangers lined up and shifted their weight and calling out in perfect unison "WE CALL APON THE POWER OF THE DINOZORDS"

Chris reached down and pulled out her sword, placing her hand on its tip she pressed it backwards towards the hilt transforming it into the dragon flute, she pressed it up to her face mask and began to play it

**Somewhere**

Rising from an Icy snow land, a giant black Mastodon raced across the ice banks, snow blowing from its trunk as it trumpeted its way to victory.

Rising out of a volcano and soaring through the sky, the mighty Pterodactyl screamed its way towards the Rangers.

Riding through the hills of a barren desert the Triceratops reared its head back and let out a cry of battle, speeding towards its owner.

Speeding out of the jungle and running at top speeds the Sabertooth Tiger, roared its way to battle, hearing the call of its master.

Rising from the molten lava; the dinosaur beast that is known as the Tyrannosaurus let loose a deafening roar that could be heard though out the world. Heeding its owners call for help and for battle.

**Ocean outside Angel Grove**

The waters turned and waves shot out forward of it, its tail and scales showing first as it speed towards land, finally the mechanical beast known as the Neo Dragonzord erupted from the waters and screamed out a bellowing blow heeding that call of the Dragon Flute and it's master (OOC Note: Neo Dragonzord looks nothing like the Original Dragonzord, think Godzilla from the US Cartoon and Movie but completely mechanized)

**Angel Grove Park**

Jimmy nodded as he and the others jumped into the cockpits of the Neo Dinozords. Jimmy looked out and smiled as he saw Chris now standing on top of the Neo Dragonzord. Dean chuckled "Well it's now or never guys, Monster there is getting uglier by the minute" Jimmy nodded and called it "Form Megazord" JT gave the thumbs up and spoke out, "Forming Arms and Torso" Jimmy gave the thumbs up back. Outside the Mastodon and the Tyrannosaurus began shifting into the arms and torso of the massive Megazord. Dean and Jen replied to them in unison. "Forming Feet and Legs" Their Zords shifted around and connected to the end of the Mastodon, the blasters on its back lifted the zord upward into the air, standing it up.

Pterodactyl flew in from behind, shifted its weight and closed its wings as it connected to the front of the Megazord. Finally Jimmy shouted out as each ranger joined him in the center cockpit of the Megazord "And I'll form the Head" the front of the Megazord shifted out as the jaws of Tyrannosaurus moved downward into their holding spot, the horns came around and locked into place.

Each of the teens yelled in unison "Megazord Battle Mode Online"

**Command Center**

Billy looked over the last of his analyst and pressed the comms button "Rangers, this creature is too powerful for you to take on alone in the Megazord…" Billy smiled as he looked over and tapped into the comms unit of the Dragonzord, knowing Kim's little sister was listening in "Your going to need help…that help is from a dragon"

**Angel Grove Park**

Chris smiled as she heard what Billy was telling the, she knew his voice just like she knew Jason's voice as it echoed in Jimmy's "Dragonzord…warrior mode activate" the massive zord began to shift into it's warrior mode, She only smiled

Jimmy and the others watched out of the cockpit of the Megazord as the Dragonzord shifted into it's warrior mode, Dean whistled lightly "Now that is a Zord" JT chuckled and shook his head "Well lets get is down guys shall we" Jen and Lisa agreed with JT, Jimmy smiled and returned his focus to the monster form of EGR. The Megazord took off running towards him followed by Dragonzord warrior mode.

**30 minutes later**

Jimmy grimaced at the controls, seemed EGR was stronger in Monster Mode then it was in human form, He sighed and looked over to Chris. Suddenly Billy's voice filled the comms "Rangers, it's time to take a different approach, Blue, Yellow, Black and Pink Ranger, disengage your zords from the Megazord and link up with Dragonzord to form the Mega Dragonzord" Dean looked over to Jimmy who only nodded "Disengaging Megazord" the Zord jumped backwards from the fight as its body began to disengage from the Tyrannosaurus, Jimmy looked over to Chris who looked back at the other zords "Preparing to Engage Mega Dragonzord"

The Dragonzord jumped backwards as it's legs shifted under it, then slowly began to connect to the Sabertooth Tiger, and Triceratops, the Mastodon shifted and began to form the upper arms as it did with the Megazord, the Pterodactyl flew in from behind, shifted its weight and closed its wings as it connected to the front of the Dragonzord as the arm shields shifted over it forming the chest plate, the four rangers slide inwards and noticed the now leader seat was replaced with the Green Ranger.

Lisa sighed lightly "Let's get this over with" Chris nodded knowing deep down they did not trust her as much as Jimmy did, who now in the Tyrannosaurus only kept the EGR busy while they formed the Mega Dragonzord. Chris shifted her controls and swung the power staff around.

Each Ranger cried out in unison "POWER STAFF, DRILL ATTACK" the Tyrannosaurus jumped out of the way as the staff slamed into the center of the EGR and caused it to explode. The massive zord swung around and faced away of the explosion as it slamed the end of the staff into the ground sealing the fate of the EGR for good now.


	20. Chapter 20: What You Leave Behind

**Chapter Twenty: What You Leave Behind**

**AGYC: Angel Grove Youth Center, Gym and Juice One Week Later**

Jason looked around the youth center and smiled, School was once again in full swing for Angel Grove High and the center was bursting with activity from its students. He nodded lightly to himself as he fixed the next ordered drinks for some of the kids. His back was turned away from the youth center as a voice spoke out "Hey Bro" Jason turned around and smiled; he sat the drinks on a tray and watched as two of his oldest friends smiled at him.

Jason chuckled lightly "Zack Taylor and Kimberly Hart, what brings you two back to Angel Grove" Jason smiled outwardly but inside he hurt it had been the first time in 5 years they had seen each other...ever since the death of their friend and former teammate Trini Kwan. Zack smiled "Oh not much, just the High School Reunion coming up this week" Jason smiled and cursed himself lightly how could he have forgotten about their 10 year High School Reunion…but then again the last week has been interesting for them all…"Well at least five out of six of us will be there" Kim lowered her head lightly and said a silent prayer for her departed friend "Yeah…She'll be missed" both Jason and Zack nodded and smiled lightly "So here's three of us, where's the other two" he asked Jason.

Jason chuckled "Billy's around and Tommy is a drive up the road in Reefside, seems he made himself a science teacher up there now" Zack laughed "Tommy, our always late cause I got distracted by shinny things Tommy" Kim laughed lightly cause she knew it was true, a voice from behind them called out "Hey I heard that Dancer boy" Zack and Kim turned around as Tommy and Billy entered the youth center, Kim ran up and hugged Billy as Zack high-fived Tommy. Jason moved from around the bar and smiled at his friends of old. The five of them sat down and began talking of the old days

**Command Center**

Wales sat in front of the computer in his back lab typing out the final bits of command code. He was tired and his eyes strained but he had to get the code finished, he sighed lightly as he was interrupted by a beeping coming from the comms unit. He slid the chair over and activated the controls. A familiar face appeared on the screen, Wales smiled "Voldron how do you do" The Eltarian smiled back to his companion on earth "I am well, I wanted to know if the human Billy completed the power cylinder?"

Wales nodded "He did sir, shall I contract the rangers now….I am almost finished with the code?" Voldron shook his head "No wait until the code is finished then call the rangers…." He sighed lightly "Let us hope our enemy has not reached earth yet" Wales nodded and returned to working the code.

**Zeltor's Cavern**

Zeltor glared at Goldar "Your What??" he asked with a snarl. Goldar chuckled as he lifted up his sword and sheathed it, Sina had entered the room carrying a bag of her gear, and Nafearia stood with him. Goldar smiled "We are leaving you Zeltor, we have grown tired of your excuses, you told us you would not fail and yet you have"

Zeltor growled "If it was not for her incompetence in creating monsters I would have not failed" Goldar smiled and with the flick of his wrist sent flying a small dagger at Zeltor, who did not see it coming….the dagger landed in his chest as the three monsters disappeared in golden light.

**Sometime later**

A blue beam entered the empty room that was the chamber of Zeltor; the creature looked down at the lifeless corpse of the now deceased warlord. it chuckled as its hand stretched out over the body and watched as the blue beam enveloped the corpse, lasting only seconds as it disappeared. The beam disappeared and the creature smiled, speaking out in a deep baritone voice "Lord Specter will be pleased with this latest addition to his power" and disappeared in the same form as it got there.

**Angel Grove High School**

The final bell rang as Jimmy and the others slide out of class. Once again the 5 of them were stuck with Math as their fourth block class; he smiled as they exited the doors of the high school and began walking towards the parking lot. Dean had his arm around Jen's waist as she did the same for him, Lisa and JT chuckled at a joke he told her. Jimmy on the other hand looked towards his car and the woman leaning against it,

Dean chuckled "Now inform me again how a 18 year old hot blooded male who could have any woman in the school, choose the one chic who I might remind you tried to kill us at one time as his girlfriend?" the five of them laughed as they got closer to the cars, Jimmy smiled "Lets just say I got a thing for the crazy ones" Chris smiled and high-fived Dean and JT as they got close enough "And lets just say I have a thing for younger guys" the 20 year old green ranger smiled as she kissed her boyfriend, Lisa sighed "under normal circumstances this is where I would go…eww…but after everything we have seen" Jen chuckled at her fellow ranger as did Chris "Yeah no long ew martial"

Lisa nodded in agreement "So who's looking forward to our lovely extra credit assignment from Mrs. Bellows English Class" Chris raised an eyebrow at the gang as they looked around, her eyes falling on Jimmy "What extra credit assignment?" Jimmy sighed and waved his hands "We'll talk about it at the Juice Bar, my uncle is lets say helping out with it too" the 5 teens and one adult loaded into their cars and headed for the juice bar.

**AGYC: Angel Grove Youth Center, Gym and Juice**

The three cars pulled into the parking lot of the youth center as they six of them unloaded. Jimmy and Chris looked at each other as they noticed two of the cars in the lot. Dean noticed it as well "Hey Jimmy isn't that Doctor Oliver's car" Chris looked at Jimmy a bit worried, none of them had told Tommy that Chris was the green ranger, though knowing his past he would probably understand…but it was the next shock that they were all really in for

The six of them enter the building and crossed into the main room, there at one of the tables sat, Jason, Tommy, Billy and two people only Jimmy and Chris knew. JT tapped Jimmy on the shoulder "Who's the brother and the hot chic" Jimmy sighed lightly, Chris growled lightly "The brother is Zack…the original black ranger….and the hot chic…well the hot chic is" Chris was interrupted by a wail of a high "Chrissy", Chris grimaced as her sister bolted from around the railing and hugged her tightly.

Jen, Lisa, Dean and JT backed up lightly as Chris was hugged by the mystery woman, the others had joined them at this point, and Jason nodded to his nephew and wondered what was going to happen next. Kim smiled "how's my little sister doing" Chris faked a smile "Your little sister is doing fine" JT chuckled and blurted out "this is your sister, man she looked like the original pink ranger from old data files….what does being a ranger run in that family too"

The group froze as all eyes landed on Chris and JT, JT looked around "Ummm what I say now" Kim coughed lightly and looked at her sister "You're a ranger" her eyes blinked a few times, Chris scoffed "Don't let it surprise you Kim, not like you didn't expect me to do nothing with the little location you gave me" Jason and Tommy looked at Kim now "Chris I told you that cause I thought I could trust you…not to go and make yourself a Power Ranger" Chris chuckled and shook her head "Guess we can't have everything now can we" Chris turned on heel and exited the youth center, Jimmy sighed and followed her out "Chris wait up"

JT moved past the others and headed for a table "I'm thirsty anyone else?" Lisa followed him as did Jen, leaving Dean to basically explain what just happened, he looked at the five older rangers "You guys want the long or short" Jason and Billy chuckled and moved off leaving Zack, Kim and Tommy to listen seeing how they already knew. Kim sighed and turned to Jason, most of the Youth Center at this point was empty due to the preps for that night's reunion.

"So when were you going to tell us, Jason, huh. Or were you not going to tell us at all that your nephew and my sister were power rangers" Dean sighed lightly as he had gotten off the hook for this long story. He moved next to Jen and Lisa, listening in on the conversation, Kim looked at Jason as he sat down at the nearby table "So which one is she, Yellow, Pink" Jen and Lisa raised their hands as Jen coughed "Actual we're the Pink and Yellow Rangers, Dean here is the Blue Ranger and JT is the Black Ranger" JT nodded to Zack with a smile.

Tommy sat down and suddenly choked on the drink he was sipping "Please tell me that Chris is not…..the Green Ranger" Billy only nodded as did Jason, Tommy chuckled "Great….no wonder she called me an added Bonus" Kim looked at Tommy "what are you talking about" Tommy sighed lightly "Let's just say that I think Chris still hates me well Us for breaking up more like us as in the power team" Kim scoffed "Ridiculous excuse…" Jason just shook his head and looked back at the teens "You guys got some extra credit to work on, Dean the instructions your teachers left me are on my desk"

**Outside of the Angel Grove Youth Center**

Chris sniffled back the tears that were forming in her eyes as she leaned against her car, Jimmy walked up to her and hugged her tightly "I'm sorry about all that, we didn't know" Chris smiled and wiped her eyes clean "It's okay…I don't think anyone did, you guys especially, I'm not worried thought" Jimmy smiled "Come on back inside and lets talk it out." Chris nodded and smiled, She kissed Jimmy one more time before they headed back inside to talk to Kim and the others

**Command Center**

Wales sighed in relief "There Code Finished" the Hologram of Voldron smiled and patted him on the shoulder "Call them" Wales nodded and pressed the comms button.

**AGYC: Angel Grove Youth Center, Gym and Juice**

The familiar sound of the communicator rang though out the youth center all eleven on them stare at their wrist, Zack chuckled "Old habits die hard" Billy nodded and smiled, then looked to Dean and the others "Guess Wales wants to see you guys" JT nodded as did Dean, the four of them readied the transport "What about you Billy…aren't you coming with us?" Billy shook his head "not this time guys…but no worries, someone is there waiting for you" Jimmy and Chris entered and nodded to the others, Chris looked at Kim "We'll talk about it later….Sis" Kim nodded as the six rangers of today disappeared in beams of colored light.

**Command Center**

The beams touched down as Wales smiled to the Rangers, now including the Green Ranger, Dean looked up "what's up with the blue tube" Wales smiled "ah yes you see this is well…um, maybe he should tell you" Wales typed out the commands and the rangers watched in amazement as the head of Voldron suddenly appeared in the giant tube "Greetings Rangers….it is good to see you all, but I only wish it was under a better circumstances"

Jimmy looked up "better circumstances, what do you mean Voldron" Dean stepped up next to their leader "yeah" Voldron sighed lightly "My worst fears have come true…the day myself Wales and Billy have been preparing for has arrived" JT looked quizzed "Which Day is that, Zeltor got some massive weapon we don't know about" Voldron shook his head "It pleases yet pains me to tell you this Rangers….Zeltor is dead, killed…but" JT shot his hands up and turned around "There's always a but" He faced back towards Voldron and Dean calmed him down

Jimmy looked to their mentor "so what's the but" Voldron looked and nodded to Wales, Lisa saw him leave the room "the but is that a powerful force has been resurrected in the galaxy…and he has chosen Earth as his breeding ground for more power…and he has started with the remains of Zeltor" Dean raised an eyebrow "What powerful force is that"

Wales reentered the room carrying six different looking morphers then the ones they had, Dean looked up to Voldron "Are you telling me that this force is more powerful then our current power level" Voldron nodded as he watch Wales hand them to the six rangers "This force was once the surge of the universe and in one collect swoop fought and won most of it's control"

Dean sighed lightly as he closed his eyes, he was the only member of the team who knew what Voldron was talking about, Jimmy looked back up "who is this force Voldron" the Eltarian man sighed lightly "His name is Lord Specter…a devolved form of his former self Dark Specter and he will become that form if he is able to win control of the earth"

Dean looked up as did the other five rangers "What you hold in your hands are your new powers…your Aura Morphers…with their power comes a new reasonability and for some of you…a new color change" the teens looked at the morphers.

Voldron looked down as a beam of red light appeared over and around Jimmy "Jimmy your color shall remain Red, your fearless and control of any scenario has allowed for your return as the leader of the power ranger team" Jimmy nodded as his body was suddenly covered with a new outfit and mask, he removed it slowly and slipped it under his left arm.

Voldron's eyes moved over to Dean "Dean…your intelligence and wisdom is beyond your years and for this you have earned the right to wear the color of blue once again and to remain has its auxiliary leader" the blue beam covered Dean now, allowing it form the new suit and helmet, Dean removed his with a smile.

Voldron looked to JT now as a green beam flooded over the young man "JT your cunning in battle and strong defense of your friends no matter what the problem as allowed you to now receive the color of Green, allow it's cunning and defense guard you" the beam brightened and formed suit and helmet for him, he removed his with a smile as well.

Voldron looked at Jen and Lisa "Lovely Ladies….your grace, courage and love of your fellow team mates have also allowed you to keep your current colors, wear them with pride…just as you have done with your past powers" the two colored beams brightened and enveloped the girls, leaving them in their previous colors but in new helms and suits, each removed their mask as Jen smiled to Dean.

Voldron looked finally at Chris and nodded "Christina….your rage that once filled your heart has allowed the powers and myself to consider carefully about what to do with you" Chris nodded and spoke "I can understand if you do not…" she was cut off by a beam of bright white light "We have decided that you shall bear the color of white, who's icy coldness and yet gentle composer shall fit you well" Jen looked upwards as she removed her helm and smiled to Jimmy.

Voldron smiled "Welcome My Aura Rangers"

**Somewhere in the Future**

The screen suddenly went black "Hey we're we watching that" a voice called out in the darkness as the lights came back on, Sky Tate enter the rec room of the SPD headquarters "Well you wanted to see about the Neo Dino Rangers and you did Bridge" Sydney Drew sighed lightly "Aw come on Sky…just let us see what happens with these Aura Rangers" Z Delgado chuckled lightly "Hey all we know is they came before SPD…besides guys can always check them out another day" Jack Landors nodded to his fellow B Squad members "Z's got a point guys, lets roll out of here" the five SPD rangers exited the room, Sky turned around and hit the remote for lights off as the curtain falls on another story and history of the power rangers.


End file.
